100 Million Love
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Chapter 9: Update. Ketujuh calon milyuner harus dipertemukan dengan pilihan ini, antara 'memenangkan 100 Milyar' atau 'Cinta'. Manakah yang menjadi pilihan Sasuke? Just READ N REVIEW.. NO FLAME
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/Romance

Rated : M

Pairing : Sasuxsaku, NaruxHina, etc

Konten berikut mengandung OOC, Lemon, Typo dmana-mana, etc.

Don't like, Don't Read. TIDAK TERIMA FLAME

....................................

''100 Million Love''

Ruangan bergaya Eropa. Dengan dinding dilapisi wallpaper coklat muda. Ditengah ruangan, terdapat meja bundar dan sebuah monitor yang saling berhadapan.

Meja tersebut dikelilingi enam buah kursi yang telah penuh ditempati oleh beberapa pria. Keenam pria tersebut nampak memerhatikan monitor dihadapan mereka.

Monitor itu menampakkan sosok seorang lelaki tua berambut keperakan. Lelaki tua itu tampak bersantai dipinggir kolam renang, dengan ditemani beberapa wanita muda.

''Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba. Sepertinya sudah lengkap.'' kata sosok dalam monitor.

Keenam pria yang namanya disebut hanya memerhatikan monitor sambil bertopang dagu.

''ck, opa yang merepotkan.'' bisik salah satu pria dengan rambut terikat keatas seperti nanas, bernama Shikamaru.

''hahaha, sepertinya kalian belum tahu tujuan opa memanggil kalian kemari.'' kata lelaki dalam layar lagi.

''sudahlah, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. Apa tujuan Opa Jiraiya memanggil kami?'' tanya Neji pada sosok itu.

''Seperti yang kalian ketahui, opa adalah ayah angkat dari ayah-ayah kalian.'' kata Jiraiya.

''...mau tak mau, kalian tetap cucu opa walau tak ada hubungan darah.''

''langsung ke intinya saja, aku tak punya banyak waktu.'' protes Sasuke. Hanya Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba yang 'belum' mengeluh.

''oke..oke. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, kesehatan opa sedikit bermasalah. Opa takut harta opa ini, akan sia-sia jika seandainya opa mati.'' Keenam cucu hanya memerhatikan.

''untuk itu, opa bermaksud membagikan harta ini untuk kalian, cucu-cucu opa.''

Jiraiya adalah pengusaha kaya raya. Perusahaannya bergerak dalam berbagai bidang, mulai dari pertanian, peternakan, kosmetik, hingga software komputer.

Pernikahannya dengan Tsunade tidak menghasilkan keturunan. Membuat mereka mengadopsi anak-anak, yang kini telah dewasa dan berkeluarga hingga menghasilkan cucu-cucu yang sekarang sedang 'rapat' bersamanya.

Back to story

''untuk itu, opa akan membagikan kalian 100 miliar per orangnya. Jika kalian keberatan, silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini.'' kata Jiraiya.

(backsound:-Cekling...-)

Seketika kesepuluh pasang mata diruang itu, berubah hijau. Sepuluh? Kemana yang dua lagi?

Gaara hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu bermaksud menolak tawaran Jiraiya. Tawaran yang baru saja didengarnya sama sekali tak menarik untuknya.

''Biarkan saja, dengan begitu bagiannya boleh diberikan padaku kan?'' kata Kiba.

''enak saja, uang milik Gaara buatku bisa untuk membeli persediaan Ramen setahun penuh.'' Naruto mengacungkan jempol dengan penuh semangat.

''jangan senang dulu...'' kata Jiraiya.

''kesepakatan ini berlaku jika kalian berenam menyetujuinya. Jadi, jika salah seorang menolak maka kesepakatan dibatalkan.'' jelas Jiraiya.

Kelima cucu yang tersisa kaget mendengar perkataan opa mereka. Sementara Gaara terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Secepat kilat, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, bahkan Shikamaru mengejar Gaara yang sudah di ambang pintu. Mereka mengangkut Gaara kembali dengan paksa. Bagaimanapun, mereka tak mau kehilangan 100 miliar.

Gaara hanya bisa mengasihani diri sendiri, Karena menjadi korban saudara-saudaranya yang mata duitan. Sekarang tubuhnya terikat di kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

''baiklah, dengan begini semuanya sepakat. Uang tersebut baru dibagikan setelah kalian menyelesaikan tantangan dariku.'' kata Jiraiya.

''tantangan?'' tanya Naruto heran.

''ternyata masih ada syarat yang lain. Merepotkan.'' komentar Shikamaru.

''hahaha. Anggaplah ini sebuah pekerjaan, dan warisanlah sebagai gajinya.'' Jiraiya tertawa memandangi wajah cucu-cucunya.

''lalu apa pekerjaan itu?'' tanya Kiba tidak sabaran.

''tenanglah, ini bukan pekerjaan yang sulit.'' Jiraiya sedikit mempermainkan mereka.

''jangan bertele-tele.'' Sasuke juga mulai tidak sabar.

''opa hanya mau kalian tinggal bareng dirumah yang opa siapkan, dan mengikuti aturan-aturan yang opa tentukan.'' jelas Jiraiya. Seringai tipis tergambar di wajahnya.

''baiklah... Kalau hanya itu sih, bukan masalah.'' Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar syarat yang diajukan Jiraiya.

''bukan hanya itu, kalian akan melakukan ini selama setahun. Dan jika salah satu dari kalian melanggar aturan, maka perjanjian dianggap batal.'' tambah Jiraiya.

''selama jangka waktu tersebut, asisten saya akan mengawasi dan membimbing kalian.'' kata Jiraiya.

''baiklah, kami terima persyaratan opa.'' kata Neji yang diikuti anggukan dari lima orang lainnya.

..........skip-time............

Mobil BMW hitam terlihat melaju cepat di atas aspal jalan raya. Dengan sebuah motor Ducati merah mengekor di belakangnya. Melaju membelah udara, hingga memasuki kawasan puncak.

''kita mau kemana?'' tanya Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam mobil. Ia, Kiba, dan Shikamaru duduk di belakang. Sementara Neji duduk disamping supir. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih menumpang motor Gaara.

''kita sedang menuju rumah yang akan kalian tinggali dalam setahun kedepan.'' kata sang supir. Pria berambut keperakan dengan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya. Ia bernama Kakashi.

''ini kawasan peternakan milik opa kan?'' tebak Neji.

''iya, terakhir kali kesini, tuan muda Neji baru berumur 8 tahun.'' tanggap Kakashi. Kakashi adalah tangan kanan Jiraiya. Sudah 12 tahun lebih ia mengabdi pada Jiraiya.

''kau curang, opa sama sekali tak pernah mengajakku kemari.'' protes Kiba.

''mana mau opa mengajak peliharaan sepertimu.'' kata-kata Naruto memancing kemarahan Kiba.

''dasar bodoh... Kau sendiri tak pernah diajakkan?'' Kiba Menatap Naruto dengan garang. Ia sengaja memeperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

''bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Dasar sepupu merepotkan'' kesal Shikamaru yang terganggu tidurnya. Dalam mobilpun ia sempat-sempatkan tidur.

''tau begini, mending tadi ikut motor Gaara.'' sesal Neji.

Sepertinya merupakan pekerjaan sulit membuat mereka akrab. Satu sama lain memiliki kepribadian berbeda.

''selama tinggal di kawasan ini, tuan menyuruh kalian bekerja di peternakan miliknya.'' jelas Kakashi.

'dasar opa merepotkan. Ternyata kami juga dimanfaatkan sebagai buruh peternakannya.' batin Shikamaru.

''wah, sepertinya menyenangkan bekerja disini.'' Kiba memang memiliki hobi yang berhubungan dengan binatang.

''benar, suasanan alamnya menyegarkan.'' tambah Naruto. Kawasan pegunungan memang memiliki suasana yang lebih natural. Belum banyak campuran tangan manusia.

''Ini sih, masih terhitung liburan. Bisa sekalian bersantai.'' kata Shikamaru.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti. Berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional. Rumahnya terletak tak jauh dari peternakan. Hanya terdapat satu bangunan lain yang berada di samping kanan rumah itu.

Dinding dan lantai rumahnya terbuat dari kayu. Ukuran rumahnya lumayan besar, dengan teras mini dan taman bunga. Rumah khas pedesaan.

''sudah sampai. Silahkan turun tuan muda.'' kata Kakashi.

Mereka semua turun dari mobil. Dengan masih menatapi rumah dihadapan mereka. Rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka dalam 1 tahun ke depan.

Sasuke dan Gaara pun sudah ikut bergabung dengan empat lainnya. Sebenarnya rumah itu jauh dengan yang ada dalam bayangan mereka. Mereka berharap rumah yang bakal mereka tinggali adalah rumah mewah atau minimal sebuah villa.

Ditambah lagi harus bekerja sebagai peternak, dan diawasi pula oleh Kakashi. Memang tak ada yang mudah untuk sebuah jackpot.

''mau bengong seharian disini?'' tanya Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

''yasudahlah, terima saja..'' Gaara melangkah menuju rumah baru mereka.

''baiklah. Demi 100 miliar...!'' ucap Kiba bersemangat.

''kalau begitu ayo masuk.'' ajak Kakashi.

Mereka melangkah memasuki teras rumah. Dipimpin Kakashi yang kemudian mengetuk pintu.

-tok...tok...tok-

Setelah mengulang beberapa kali, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekati pintu dari arah dalam.

''tunggu sebentar.'' suara seorang wanita.

Pintu kayu itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan wajah seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dengan bawahan berupa rok.

Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang aneh. Entah dicat atau apa, rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Dan bola mata emerald yang indah.

''Kakashi dan tuan muda rupanya. Selamat datang.'' kata gadis itu.

''terima kasih, Sakura-chan.'' Kakashi memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Kakashi diikuti keenam calon miliarder memasuki rumah itu. ''Silahkan duduk'' kata Sakura.

Ruang tamu rumah itu kini terlihat penuh. ''baiklah sekarang kita adakan pembagian kamar.'' ucap Kakashi.

''kamar dirumah ini hanya ada 5, minus kamar yang Sakura tempati berarti hanya ada 4 kamar.'' jelas Kakashi. Sementara yang lain hanya mendengar dengan tidak bersemangat.

''Gaara dengan Neji, Sasuke dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dengan Kiba, dan saya sendiri. Oke, semua cukup.'' jelas Kakashi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

''sungguh sial sekamar dengan orang berisik sepertimu.'' kata Sasuke.

''lagipula siapa juga yang mau sekamar denganmu.'' balas Naruto. Sementara yang lain tampaknya hanya bisa menerima dengan ikhlas.

''sebelum itu, kalian harus mengetahui aturan-aturan yang diberikan opa kalian.'' kata Kakashi.

''semuanya ada disini...!'' Sakura meletakkan buku besar super tebal berwarna coklat di depan mereka masing-masing. Yang artinya harus mereka baca dan hapalkan.

''kalian boleh membacanya di kamar masing-masing. Nanti Sakura yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar.'' jelas Kakashi.

''dan mulai hari ini, kehidupan kalian akan berbeda.''

to be cont....

Ingin tahu komentar para reader,, jadi review please? Biar ntar w lanjutin critana

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura n Candycandy

**Disclaimer** : masih om Masashi.

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Rated** : M

**Pairing** : SasuxSaku, Naruxhina, etc

**Special thanks for:**

**Azuka Kanahara, **makasih banyak buat masukannya. Sungguh sangat berarti dalam q buat fict kedepannya. Pkoknya klo bisa, q buat yang GaaSaku deh...

**beby-chan, **menarik yah? Q Sungguh sangat terharu mendengarnya... -digetok-

kakashi memang tinggal bareng mereka, kan ditugasin ngawasi mereka... Dan disini Sakura jadi pelayan. Makasih da ripiu

**Saqeechan, **iya donk... Makasih da mw ripiu

**kasumi Yumaeda, **keren? Wah jadi besar kepala nh... Thanks yah... Lemonnya mungkin baru bisa ada di chapter 3... Tetap ripiu yah

**D'BlackList-Jijin, **dorama Homeless? Th apaan yah? (merasa bego')... Makasih da ripiu

**Chihiro Hideyoshi, **boleh jg th... Tp liat aja dh chap-chap kedepannya... Mksh da ripiu

**Haruchi Nigiyama, **salam kenal juga... tungguin chap berikutnya yah.... Tp idenya tetap q catet kok.

**Makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review... Sebagai pemula, q memang masih banyak membutuhkan masukan... Tapi jangan yang pedes yah komentarnya... Thanks**

**..........let's start..........**

100 Million Love - Lemonia

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2 : The Day of Sakura

Sakura's POV

Matahari baru nampak muncul di antara belahan gunung. Menyaksikan panorama pagi memang menyenangkan. Tapi ini tidak akan berjalan lama. Aku bekerja disini bukan untuk bersantai.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Membuat sarapan memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, cuma yang membuatnya berbeda kali ini adalah aku harus membuat sarapan untuk tujuh kepala lainnya.

Yah, sejak kedatangan para tuan muda pekerjaan aku disini makin bertambah. Dasar merepotkan. Hei? Kenapa aku jadi mengikuti kata-kata tuan muda Shikamaru yang tukang mengeluh itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bekerja dan digaji oleh tuan besar Jiraiya pun sudah sangat beruntung. Apalagi sampai diperbolehkan tinggal disini.

'Sakura hentikan lamunanmu' kataku pada diri sendiri. Kubaca kembali kertas yang diberikan Kakashi padaku kemarin.

'Kopi pahit tiga, kopi manis satu, susu coklat dua, dan segelas air putih. Untuk sarapannya, roti saja, tapi ditambah buah tomat. Salam manis, Kakashi.' He? Apa ini? Hanya menambah pekerjaanku saja. Orang mana yang minta buah tomat untuk sarapan. Aneh.

Kubuka kulkas dua pintu yang ada di sampingku. Dan hebat, tak ada satupun buah tomat disana. 'Ah iya...' kurogoh saku celanaku, lalu mengambil BB-Gemini milikku.

Kutekan deretan angka yang ada dikepalaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata-chan. Hanya dia yang bisa membantuku.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya seseorang disana mengangkat teleponnya.

"H-halo?" sahutan dari sana yang suaranya sudah sangat aku kenal.

"Hinata yah? Ini aku Sakura." jawabku

"Iya. A-ada apa Sakura-chan..?" tanya Hinata.

"Begini, apa di toko kalian menjual tomat?"

"emm... T-tunggu sebentar." sesaat suasana menjadi hening diseberang. Sepertinya Hinata sedang mengecek tomatnya. Aku sangat berharap padanya sekarang.

"A-ada kok. Sakura-chan." hah, jawaban yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Wah, biar aku yang kesana mengambilnya." Masih ada waktu sebelum para tuan muda dan Kakashi bangun.

"J-jangan Sakura. Biar aku yang antarkan kesana. M-mumpung lagi ga ada kerjaan." jawab Hinata.

"Terserah kamulah... Sekali lagi makasih. Sampai jumpa." jawabku lalu menutup telepon.

Sungguh menyenangkan berteman dengan Hinata. Orangnya baik, dan menyenangkan, kecuali cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata.

Pokoknya sangat menyenangkan punya teman seperti mereka. Mereka? Yah, selain Hinata masih ada Ino, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, dan Tayuya. Kami membentuk geng, namanya emm... CANDY CANDY.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara lonceng sepeda terdengar dari arah luar. Menandakan Hinata sudah datang. Cepat? Yah, Rumah Hinata, toko Hyuga, dan rumah ini memang hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

Aku bergegas membukakan pintu untuknya. Kasihan jika dia harus menunggu lebih lama.

Di depan pintu, Hinata berdiri dengan kantong plastik putih tergantung di tangannya. Yang aku tebak berisi tomat-tomat yang aku pesan.Ia mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih. Dengan bawahan rok selutut berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya.

"Ayo masuk Hinata" ajakku.

...........skip'time..........

Hidangan sarapan telah tersaji di atas meja. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untukku membuat sarapan mereka, dengan bantuan Hinata tentunya. Beberapa menit lagi jam tujuh, tetapi belum ada yang bangun. Dasar pria-pria pemalas.

Sambil menunggu, aku dan Hinata memilih membersihkan dapur. Dalam buku panduan, aku memang bertugas membangunkan mereka, tetapi aturannya baru berlaku besok.

Hinata memang sering membantuku jika punya waktu senggang. Ia memang tipe ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Pintar dalam urusan ibu rumah tangga.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah ruang makan. Yang sudah pasti bersumber dari para pria-pria dirumah ini. Sungguh tidak tenang hidupku sekarang.

"Ayo sarapan dulu Hinata. Sepertinya mereka sudah bangun." kami menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan kami. Lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

Acara berantem paginya sepertinya sudah usai. Disana mereka telah duduk manis, yang sepertinya karena terpaksa. Tebakanku Kakashilah yang menangani semuanya.

Mereka semua masih mengenakan piama dengan wajah berantakan. Shikamaru malah masih tertidur di atas meja.

Ukuran meja makannya memang besar, cukup untuk kami semua. Akupun sudah menyiapkan kursi tambahan untuk Hinata.

Aku langsung duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, seraya mempersilahkan Hinata juga. "Hinata, ayo duduk."

Tunggu dulu, Hinata melamun? Tidak, ia sedang memandangi seseorang. Kuikuti garis pandangnya yang ternyata mengarah pada Naruto.

Ia memandangi Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Sungguh menarik.

"Hello, bisa kah acara tatap-menatapnya ditunda dulu?" teriak Kiba yang duduk disamping Naruto. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menyaksikan.

Naruto dan Hinata berhasil kembali kesadarannya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lalu bergegas duduk disampingku. Wajahnya jauh lebih merah sekarang.

Sekarang aku yakin Hinata bakal sering-sering datang kemari.

Sarapan berjalan dalam diam dan santai. Sesekali Kakashi menyela dengan penjelasannya mengenai aturan-aturan main yang baru mulai berlaku esok hari.

Dan sekarang aku tahu siapa pria merepotkan yang menikmati sarapan berupa tomat. Tuan muda Sasuke.

Lihatlah wajah tampan nan menyebalkan miliknya. Tampan? Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura. Dasar baka.

...........skip time...........

Setelah sarapan, Hinata permisi pulang karena telepon dari ayahnya. Tampaknya ia sedikit enggan meninggalkan rumah ini.

Karena kamar mandi dirumah ini hanya satu, aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada antrian panjang. Menghindari itu, segera kuambil handuk milikku untuk mendapat giliran pertama. Bagaimanapun, 'ladies first'. Dan sayangnya hanya aku wanita dirumah ini.

Kudorong pintu kamar mandi itu, hingga terbuka. Disana sudah bediri seseorang. Sasuke?

Apa? Sasuke tanpa busana memamerkan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Dengan rambut terkulai lemas karena guyuran air dari shower. Dan suatu benda menggantung diantara kedua pahanya.

"AAaaaaaaa! Sasuke mesum...." teriakku sambil menutup mata.

"Bukannya kau yang mesum..? Dasar baka." dalihnya.

"Kau sengaja tidak mengunci pintumu kan?" balasku. Kubuka mataku kembali, dan sesuai dugaanku Sasuke sudah mengenakan handuk.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau senangkan bisa melihatku telanjang?" Sasuke mendekatkan diri padaku. Senyuman mesum terlihat diwajahnya. Dasar sialan.

Makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat. Dan akhirnya kukepalkan tanganku, lalu kulayangkan kearahnya.

Bagaimanapun kekuatan pria memang lebih besar. Ia menangkis seranganku dengan satu tangan. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Takut, malu, kesal, itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Sekarang tubuhnya menawanku di dinding. Wajahnya sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku.

"Lain kali, ketuk pintu dulu. Wanita jalang." Wajahnya sama sekali tak ada ekspresi saat mengatakan itu. Dan apa-apaan lidahnya itu, dasar pria tak berperasaan.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tanganku, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Perkataannya barusan padaku sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Beraninya memeperlakukanku serendah itu. Sialan.

Untung saja ia tampan. Tapi sayang, bisa kupastikan sifatnya tak begitu bagus.

.............skip time...........

Aku memutuskan bersantai seharian ini. Menyebalkan bila harus melayani mereka, apalagi orang seperti Sasuke. Lagipula tugasku baru akan dimulai besok.

Kebetulan juga Candy-candy ada acara ngumpul-ngumpul hari ini. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi kekesalanku.

Kukenakan kaos putih dengan gambar tokoh manga favoritku. Dengan perpaduan celana pendek sporty sebagai bawahan.

Hari ini kami janjian di taman bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka yang tak jauh dari peternakan. Taman milik keluarga Ino memang indah dan nyaman.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Membutuhkan 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Sebelum itu, mungkin kalian harus mengenal profil teman-temanku dulu. Dimulai dari....

**Hinata**, anak dari keluarga Hyuga. Anaknya manis, dengan rambut indigo dan mata lavender. Ayahnya memiliki toko dikawasan ini. Belakangan aku baru sadar kalau nama belakangnya sama dengan tuan muda Neji. Apa saudara jauh ya?

**Ino**, anaknya centil dengan rambut pirang panjang dan iris mata berwarna biru. Bisa dibilang dia ini sainganku. Entahlah, kami selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun. Ia anak dari pemilik taman dan toko bunga Yamanaka

**Tenten, **gadis berambut hitam bermodel cepol dua. Ia memiliki mata indah kecoklatan. Anaknya sedikit kekanakan dan yang paling jahil diantara kami.

**Temari**, gadis ini sedikit special. Orangnya tomboy dan paling dewasa. Bisa dibilang, ia ini kakak kami. Menasehati dan melindungi kami. Orangnya tinggi, cantik, berambut pirang, dan memiliki mata seindah langit.

**Tayuya**, kalau yang ini sih paling nakal. Ia dan Tenten udah bersekutu. Jahil sangat. Sejak bergabung dengan kami, Candy-candy jadi geng yang disegani di pergaulan anak-anak sebaya kami.

**Matsuri**, teman kami yang paling muda. Ia anak yang pemberani. Anaknya manis dan penurut. Disuruh ini itu tetap aja nurut. Kasihan.

Akhirnya aku tiba di taman. Taman itu dibatasi pengunjungnya. Hanya orang dengan izin saja. Tapi karena Ino kami bisa masuk seenaknya, tetapi dengan syarat tak boleh mengganggu ketentraman tanaman-tanaman mereka.

Aku berjalan mengitari taman itu. Taman itu lumayan luas. Menengok kesana kemari mencari sosok mereka.

Disana mereka rupanya. Ternyata malah aku yang datang terlambat. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul semua. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon.

Aku berlari-lari kecil menuju mereka. Sepertinya dari kejauhan mereka sudah dapat melihatku. Jarak kami sekitar 25 meter.

-tap...tap...tap-

Ternyata lumayan lelah juga berlari hingga kemari. Nafasku jadi sedikit memburu.

"Sakura, tumben telat..." kata Temari. Aku memilih duduk disamping Hinata. Temari, Ino, dan Tenten duduk di hadapan kami bersandar pada batang pohon. Sedangkan Matsuri duduk disamping Tayuya yang sedang membaca buku.

"Ah, ini karena pria-pria menyebalkan yang ada dirumah. Menambah pekerjaanku saja" jawabku.

"Bukannya menyenangkan dikelilingi pria-pria tampan seperti mereka?" tanya Ino kecentilan. Kalau Ino sih memang hobi hal-hal beginian. Dasar.

"Tampan sih tampan... Tapi kalau jadi budak, tetap aja menyebalkan." bantahku.

"Baru juga sehari. Masih ada 364 hari lagi." kata Tayuya di sela-sela membacanya. Dasar sial. Perkataannya itu sama sekali tak membantu.

"K-kalau ada waktu luang, nanti Hinata bantuin." kata Hinata.

"Matsuri juga mau kok bantuin kak Sakura." tambah Matsuri.

"Makasih banyak. Kalian memang teman yang baik. Kalau mau bantu langsung ke rumah aja." ucapku.

"Apa kau naksir salah seorang diantara mereka?" tanya Tenten tak kalah centil.

"Naksir? Tak ada satupun... Apalagi pria bernama Sasuke. Amit-amit" kesan awalku padanya memang sudah buruk.

"Segitu bencinya kamu sama dia?" tanya Temari.

"Benci bisa jadi cinta lho..." goda Ino padaku. Mustahil aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria semacamnya.

"Benar thu, benci dan cinta cuma beda tipis." tambah Tenten. Bikin aku makin kesal saja.

"Mana mau aku sama pria berlidah tajam sepertinya. Tega-teganya menyebutku wanita jalang." tanpa sadar tanganku sudah mengepal kuat karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Beraninya menghinamu seperti itu. Ceritakan kejadiannya." kata Temari dengan nada marah terselip di dalamnya. Sepertinya sifat seorang kakaknya sedang beraksi.

Aku bercerita detail-detail kejadian tadi pagi. Tidak mengurangi dan melebih-lebihkan. Err.. Baiklah, sedikit melebihkan lebih tepattnya.

Sementara mereka mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama. Tak ada yang menyela hingga cerita usai. Tayuya yang asyik membaca pun berhenti sejenak dan ikut mendengarkan.

Mereka mendengar seolah ikut terlibat dalam cerita. Dan sepertinya mereka mengerti kekesalanku sekarang.

"Keterlaluan sekali pria itu." tegas Temari. Biasanya jika Temari angkat bicara, maka yang lain pasti sependapat. Ia sudah seperti pemimpin kami.

"Dasar sombong... Belum juga jadi kaya." komentar Ino

"Benar. Sama sekali tak menghargai perempuan." kata Tayuya.

"Kita kerjain saja majikan-majikan kamu itu." usul Tenten. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Biar mereka dapat pelajaran. Apalagi si brengsek Sasuke.

"Apa semua setuju...?" tanya Temari bak sedang kampanye.

"SETUJUU...!" Teriak kami kompak, plus anggukan Hinata.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang misi kita adalah membalaskan dendam Sakura...."

**to be cont....**

**Punya komentar, saran, atau kritik? Review please?**

**Buat para readers, mungkin lemonnya baru bisa ada di chap3 atau chap4... Jd mohon sabar yh!**

**Orange mw nanya nh, arti seme-uke itu apa yah? Maklum masih baru.... Balasnya lewat ripiu yh...!**

**Review**

**review**

**review.......!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Naruto n naked tragedy

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Pairing :** SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, etc

**Special Thanks for :**

**Akina Takahashi, **makasih infonya... Nh krna q mw bwat sho-ai mknya cr info... Umurq... Err.... ada deh

**Saqeechan, **nh uda update... Thx da mw ripiu

**lady e. marionette, **nh udah update... iya, sasuxsaku pairing utamanya

**Li Qiu Lollipop, **ambil idenya memang dari sana... Karena ga pernah nonton th film mpe hbis, makanya ku buat fictnya

**Kira Desuke, **lemonnya ada di bawah.. Selamat menikmati

**Shinrei Azuranica, ** ga papa kok... Yang penting da mw ripiu, tx... lo mw tw tungguin chap-chap kedepan aja.

**miss hakuba, **tungguin aja chap-chap slnjutnya... yang rajin yah ripiunya

**Intan SasuSaku, **sarannya diterima... Thq yah.. Ntar dipanjangin lagi deh... Tetap ripiu yah... q masih butuh banyak saran...

**minamicchi, **makasih infonya... Menarik? Wah terharu... stay ripiu yaw

**beby-chan, **untung ga ada setan yang hasut... Hahahah... Thx info n ripiunya

**........o0o **LET**'**SSTART** o0o.........**

Chapter 3 : Naruto's Day

Naruto's POV

Ramen, Ramen, Ramen. Memang paling enak jika sehabis kerja langsung disuguhi ramen. Bekerja disini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.

Di hari pertama kami bekerja, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Pagi tadi, kami hanya diajarkan bagaimana memerah susu sapi. Tarik ulur, tarik ulur. Akupun masih ingat bagaimana salah seorang karyawan bernama Chouji mengajarkannya pada kami.

Meja makan tak terisi semua siang ini. Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara membawa makan siangnya ke tempat kerja. Sakura-pun hilang entah kemana setelah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kami. Tersisa Sasuke, Neji, dan Kakashi yang makan bersamaku.

Makan bersama mereka sama saja dengan makan dengan mayat hidup. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Tak ada pula yang asik diajak berantem seperti Kiba.

"Setelah ini, apa masih ada yang bisa kukerjakan?" tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan dengan mereka.

Entah mengapa, lebih terasa menyenangkan bekerja disini dibandingkan kerjaanku dulu. Menjadi manager di salah satu perusahaan Opa. Dengan duduk seharian menatap monitor dan menandatangani kertas-kertas yang tak habis-habis.

"Pipa saluran air yang mengalir ke perternakan sepertinya bocor. Kau dan Sasuke, bisa mengeceknya!" kata Kakashi. Sasuke menatapku tajam. Sepertinya ia keberatan. Dasar pemalas.

"Biar Naruto sendiri saja yang mengeceknya." kata Sasuke. Aku sudah tebak ia akan menolak.

"Bilang saja kau malas." kataku. Aku sedikit kesal dengan sifatnya itu.

"Kau cari perkara denganku?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Ternyata wajahnya itu punya ekspresi juga.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanyaku tak kalah kesal. Baru pertama kali aku menemukan orang semenyebalkan dia.

"Sudah, hentikan. Kalian tahu aturan no. 38 kan?" ucap Kakashi mengingatkan. Jangankan mengingat, membacanya pun aku belum. Orang bodoh mana yang mau menghafalkan buku setebal itu.

"Dilarang membuat keributan dan mengganggu ketentraman di rumah." kata Neji tiba-tiba. Ternyata ada juga yang mau menghafalkan buku itu. Ckckckckck

"Sudahlah, biar aku sendiri saja yang mengeceknya." kataku.

............oOo skip (^^) time oOo...........

Aku berjalan memasuki daerah pepohonan. Hanya ada pipa saluran dan jalan setapak yang terus kuikuti seperti petunjuk Kakashi. Di tanganku sudah tersedia kunci Inggris yang siap kugunakan jika perlu.

Pipa itu mengarah kesungai. Nah, sepertinya disana letak bocornya. Karena dipinggir sungai nampak membentuk pancuran air.

Aku berlari kecil menuju tempat itu. Airnya memancar keluar dengan deras. Menurut pandanganku, sambungan pipanya hanya longgar dan hanya perlu dikencangkan kembali.

Dengan keadaan pipanya, aku yakin tidak akan menyelesaikan perbaikannya dengan keadaan kering. Jadi kuputuskan melepas pakaian yang kukenakan. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengintip?

Kulepas jaket hitam dan celana orange yang kekenakan, lalu meletakkannya diatas batu besar yang ada dipinggir sungai. Aku hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

Kemudian mengambil peralatan yang sudah kusiapkan dan menuju TKP. Dalam jarak sekitar dua meter, air itu sudah berhasil membasahi separuh bagian tubuhku.

Mengencangkan pipanya hanya membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga yang sedikit. Cukup merapatkan pipanya kemudian memutar baut-baut yang longgar.

"Selesai." Hanya menghabiskan beberapa menit. Sekarang celana yang kukenakan malah ikut basah karena air tadi.

Aku berjalan kearah batu besar tempat pakaianku berada. Tapi anehnya, kemana pakaian yang kuletakkan tadi?

Bagaimana mungkin pakaian bisa berjalan. Apa dibawa hewan buas? Atau dicuri hantu? 'Hentikan pikiran-pikiran anehmu Naruto' kataku dalam hati.

Mana mungkin aku kembali ke peternakan dengan mengenakan celana pendek saja? Aku bingung.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Memikirkan ini membuat kepalaku pusing. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Nar-naruto... " aku berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Wanita yang semalam membuatku tak bisa tidur.

"Hinata... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku agak risih dia melihatku setengah telanjang.

"Seper-sepertinya, err-Naruto butuh bantuan.." katanya. Ia tak mau menatapku. Ia hanya menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya. Plus wajah yang memerah.

"Iya, pakaianku hilang begitu saja ketika memperbaiki pipa." jelasku padanya.

Hinata membuka jaket putih yang dikenakannya. Menyisakan tanktop hitam sebagai dalaman.

"Kau...kau g-gunakan saja ini." katanya. Aku kehilangan konsentrasi sekarang. Tanktopnya terlihat terlalu sesak untuk ukuran buah dadanya itu.

Darahku terasa bergetar. Belum pernah aku melihat buah dada wanita secara langsung, kecuali melihatnya dari blue film yang dipinjamkan Sora padaku.

Hinata melihat kearah selangkanganku. Yang aku yakin sedang menggeliat kesana-kemari. Hinata tampak malu-malu.

Aku raih jaket Hinata lalu menggantungkannya pada batang pohon. Kupegangi tangannya kemudian menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Begitu eratnya pelukanku hingga buah dadanya menyentuh tubuhku. Kupandangi wajahnya yang sedikit lebih rendah dariku. Wajah itu sudah semerah buah cherry. Sama dengan bibirnya.

Kujamah bibir itu dengan bibirku. Rasanya begitu hangat dan lembut. Sepertinya Hinata juga menikmatinya.

Kugigit lembut bibir Hinata, disertai jilatan-jilatan maut yang terus kulakukan. Hinata mengerti dengan tindakanku barusan. Ia membuka belahan bibirnya, memberiku tiket perjalanan menjelajah mulutnya.

Lidahku kini memulai perjalanannya. Menjilati setiap senti daerah yang bisa kuraih. Berperang lidah melawan tuan rumah. Ciuman yang begitu erotis.

Sementara tanganku mulai menjalankan aksinya. Masuk kedalam tanktop yang dikenakannya. Lalu meraba kulit mulus yang ada dibaliknya.

Kebutuhan oksigen sungguh menjadi kendala dalam menyerang bibir Hinata. Tarik napas kemudian kulanjutkan serangan bibirku. Namun kali ini turun menuju leher putih Hinata.

Memberikan kecupan-kecupan mesra, dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan disana. Jilatan dan gigitan kecil yang membuat Hinata memperdengarkan desahan pertamanya. Wajahnya yang merah sungguh membuatku gemas.

Sementara bibirku bekerja, kedua tanganku berusaha melepas celana Hinata. Hingga akhirnya jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Sekarang Hinata hanya mengenakan tanktop hitam dan celana dalam dengan warna serupa. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Celana dalamnya terlihat lembab.

Tanganku terus menelanjangi Hinata dengan tangkas. Kini tanktopnya juga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Memberi jalan baru untuk serangan bibirku.

Sekarang buah dada Hinata menggantung bebas dengan indahnya. Bibirku perlahan turun menuju dada hingga akhirnya mengecup buah dada itu. Begitu banyak jilatan yang kuberikan padanya.

"Ahhh... Naruttooo." Gigitan kecilku pada putingnya sukses membuatnya memperdengarkan suara indah itu. Begitu mengggoda.

Begitu menyenangkan dapat melumat puting Hinata yang sebesar err- kelereng? Dengan tangan yang meremas-remas buah dada lainnya. Remasan tanganku tak bisa melebihi ukuran buah dadanya.

Hinata sangat menikmati permainanku. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batu besar tadi.

Puas dengan meremas, tanganku perlahan turun ke wilayah yang lebih sensitif miliknya. Menerobos celana dalam yang masih dikenakannya.

Tanpa ragu, kutarik celana dalam itu hingga rober dan terlepas. Sehingga tanganku bisa lebih leluasa bermain. Aku raba daerah pribadi Hinata yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus.

Basah. Menurut yang kubaca di buku, itu semacam cairan pelumas milik wanita. Ternyata tak sia-sia aku meminjam buku milik opa Jiraiya.

Mulutku kini perlahan turun menuju daerah sensitif Hinata. Tanpa mengacuhkan buah dadanya, karena tanganku kiriku terus meremasnya. Membuat Hinata tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma khas kewanitaan Hinata. Kemudian kucium dan kujilat. Hinata menggeliat merasakan sensasi yang kuberikan.

"Nnah..ruttohh." suaranya bagai sihir pembangkit semangat buatku. Rasanya begitu menggoda. Membuat 'barang'ku makin tegang saja.

Blowjob yang kulakukan padanya sungguh nikmat bagiku. Tak kubiarkan tangan kananku menganggur. Kumasukkan jariku kedalam lubang kenikmatannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dan senangnya aku ketika aku rasakan selaput yang menghalangi jalan masuk jariku. Ternyata Hinata masih perawan.

Kuputar setengah jariku yang berada didalam lubangnya. Sambil terus meremas buah dadanya dengan tangan kiriku dan menyerang kewanitaannya dengan mulut dan lidah.

Hinata terus mendesah keras. Kurasakan tubuhnya lebih menegang. Hingga akhirnya cairan bening kental keluar dari kewanitaannya dan membanjiri wajahku.

Ia telah mencapai klimaks. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah. Sementara aku belum mendapatkan apa-apa.

Aku tak mau memaksa Hinata. Aku tak mau melakukannya tanpa persetujuan aku tak mau terburu-buru.

Aku lepaskan celana pendek dan celana dalam yang aku kenakan. Dengan terpaksa, kupuaskan diriku sendiri dengan mengocok kejantananku. Sambil membayangkan adegan yang terjadi barusan.

Kasihan Hinata yang sudah kelelahan. Ini masih pengalaman baru bagi kami berdua.

Kocokan tanganku terhenti. Tangan Hinata menggantikan posisi tanganku. Dalam keadaan lelah, Hinata mengocok kejantananku.

Ia melakukannya dengan ritme teratur. Dan kadang dengan remasan yang erat.

Sepuluh menit mengocok, ritme gerakan tangan Hinata makin cepat. Memberiku kenikmatan yang hebat. Hingga akhirnya darahku terasa bergetar.

Dan rasanya seperti ingin buang air kecil. Dan akhirnya cairan kenikmatan milikku tumpah dan menyembur jatuh menyentuh tanah dan sebagian menodai tangan Hinata.

Seketika seluruh tubuhku dilanda rasa bersandar disamping Hinata. Kami berdua baru saja mendapat pengalaman baru.

Pengalaman yang tentu saja akan menjadi awal hubungan kita.

...............oOo skip (==) time oOo.............

Seusai membersihkan diri di sungai, kami berdua kembali mengenakan pakaian. Minus celana dalam Hinata yang rusak dan kini sudah dibawa aliran sungai. Aku mengenakan jaket Hinata.

Setelah itu, aku menggendongnya dipunggungku menuju rumahnya. Ia masih lelah bahkan untuk berjalan.

Ia memintaku mengantarkannya hanya sampai lorong depan rumahnya. Bagaimana pun aku belum siap diwawancarai ayahnya.

...........sementara itu.............

Normal POV

"Berhasil..." kata Sakura sambil bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Ternyata sangat mudah menjahili Err-siapa namanya?" tanya Ino pada teman-temannya. Candycandy sedang berkumpul, seperti biasanya.

"Naruto..." jawab Tayuya.

"Benar, Naruto itu orangnya bodoh. Masa ga sadar waktu bajunya aku curi." komentar Tenten. Mengerjai Naruto adalah idenya.

Mereka semua tertawa bersama. Menertawakan objek kejahilan mereka hari ini.

"Apa ada yang melihat kak Hinata?" tanya Matsuri yang langsung membuat semuanya berhenti tertawa seraya nengok kanan kiri.

"Iya, sejak tadi tidak kelihatan. Padahal dia ikutkan dalam misi kita kali ini." jelas Temari.

"HINATA HILANG....?"

**.........oOo** to be continue **oOo.........**

**Wah rebes juga... n langsung di apdet malah..**

**Ada yang kurang yah? Kurang hot? Atau kebanyakan mungkin? Let's ripiu...!**

No flame


	4. Chapter 4 : Sasuke n his mistake

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Pairing : **Sasuxsaku Naruxhina

**Special thanks for :**

**Saqeechan, **makasih sarannya... Saking ngejar waktu sampe ga di perhatikan...

**Li Qiu Lollipop, **cuma nonton sampe 5 episode aja.. Emang akhir ceritanya gmana?

**Intan SasuSaku, **thx.. Baru kepikiran yang naruhina... Ntar sasusakunya lagi diproses.

**miss hakuba, **tnang aja... Kubuat se-hot mungkin deh... *digetok

**eLONE 1128, **dari awal emang ambil konsep dari sna koq...

**beby-chan, **lagi dalam proses... Stay ripiu yah

**Azuka Kanahara, **tinggal baca chap slanjtnya aja... Nanti kejawab satu-satu. Sora itu murid di kuil api itu lho... emang ga ada di cm di anime doang

**Imura Ridan Chara, **pasti ada lah.. Tungguin aja di next chap

**ichirukiluna gituloh, **lam knal.. Kurang hot yah? Ntar nambah dosis deh

**minamicchi, **dalam proses... Stay read n review aja

**.**

**oOo let's start oOo**

**.**

Chapter 4 : Sasuke's Day

Sasuke POV

Matahari terlalu bersinar terik siang ini. Membuat kulitku serasa terbakar saja. Ditambah lagi bau kotoran sapi yang membuatku mual. Hari yang menyebalkan.

Pekerjaan ini sungguh tak cocok denganku. Harusnya aku tetap dengan pekerjaanku dulu. Ngeband bersama Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jugo.

Kakashi baru saja memberikan pekerjaan padaku. Membersihkan kandang Sapi bersama Shikamaru.

Pekerjaan ini akan berlangsung lama menurutku. Bayangkan saja jika kami mengerjakannya dengan malas-malasan. Apalagi Shikamaru.

Kami membersihkan kandang dengan menggunakan sikat dan kawan-kawan. Kotoran ternaknya kami kumpulkan untuk dijadikan pupuk. Setidaknya begitulah perintah Kakashi.

Aku mendapat tugas mengangkut kotoran sapi dan meletakkannya pada wadah yang telah disediakan. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang membersihkan sisanya.

Seluruh kotoran sapi itu, akhirnya selesai kupindahkan juga. Dan wadah itu sudah mencapai kapasitas maksimalnya. Itu artinya penderitaanku akan segera berakhir. Tinggal membawa wadahnya ke tempat penyimpanan saja.

"Sudah selesai? Bisa bantu aku menyelesaikan bagianku?" tanya Shikamaru saat aku hendak pergi.

"Kerjakan saja sendiri." kataku lalu beranjak pergi sambil mendorong gerobak berisi kotoran-kotoran itu.

Aku menuntun gerobak menuju tempat penyimpanan. Tempatnya tak begitu jauh, hanya tinggal melewati kandang kuda dan gudang.

Selama berjalan kesana, aku seperti merasa seseorang membuntutiku. Bagaimanapun itu hanya perasaanku, jadi aku hanya menoleh sebentar dan sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahku.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat Naruto bersama Gaara sedang memandikan salah seekor kuda. Dan aku sedikit heran mengapa Naruto begitu senang melakukan pekerjaan menjengkelkan ini.

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan 'rumah pupuk'. Dari luarnya sudah tercium bau campuran macam-macam kotoran ternak.

Aku sedikit kesulitan membuka pintunya, karena engselnya yang berkarat. Kemudian aku dorong gerobaknya hingga masuk kedalam.

Didalam ruangan, sebagian pupuknya sudah terbungkus rapi didalam karung dan siap di jual. Sementara sebagian lainnya masih dalam wadah.

Kali ini, aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang dari arah luar gudang. Sepertinya benar ada yang membuntutiku.

Aku melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan. Karena tampaknya ada yang berusaha menutup pintunya dari luar.

Dan sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, aku berhasil menahannya dengan tanganku. Lalu kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka, karena ada tenaga lain yang berusaha menutup pintu.

Sepertinya kekuatanku lebih besar. Pintu itu berhasil aku buka. Dan terdengar suara berdebam dari luar.

Segera aku keluar dari rumah pupuk. Kemudian yang aku lihat adalah orang yang berusaha menjebakku sedang terduduk di tanah. Sepertinya terjatuh akibat doronganku.

Seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda mencolok. Sakura.

"Apa tujuanmu menjebakku disana?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Aku..." Sakura tertunduk malu. Pasti karena ketahuan olehku.

"Dasar wanita sial." kataku dingin.

"Kau yang sial. Apa tak bisa sedikit saja kau menghargai orang?" Sakura mendongak keatas dan berteriak padaku. Ia masih terduduk ditanah.

"Salahmu sendiri yang menggangguku. Aku tahu kau bermaksud menjahiliku." kataku.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap mataku.

"Apa orangtuamu seorang penjahat? Sehingga mengajarimu menjadi penjahat juga..?" bentakku padanya.

Sakura masih duduk tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahunya terlihat bergetar. Apa dia menangis?

Ia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dengan bahu yang masih bergetar. Cairan asin bernama air mata mengalir turun di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia benar menangis.

Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menampar pipiku. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kau tak berhak berkata begitu. Kau sama sekali tak mengenal aku maupun keluargaku. Hiks.." Sakura berlari meninggalkan aku yang masih memegangi bekas tamparannya.

Sepertinya kata-kataku barusan menyinggung perasaannya. Tapi kata-kataku yang mana? Apa yang mengenai orangtuanya?

Kenapa dia harus tersinggung jika orang tuanya bukan seorang penjahat? Atau mungkin orangtuanya penjahat?

Yang aku tahu Sakura sudah lama tinggal di rumah opa. Bukan bersama orang tuanya.

Aku harus cari tahu. Akan aku tanyakan ke Kakashi.

**oOo** skip time **oOo**

Aku berlari memasuki rumah. Tak ada seseorangpun disana, bahkan Sakura. Sepertinya Kakashi masih berada di peternakan.

Tapi inikan jam makan siang. Dan parahnya lagi Sakura tak menyediakan apapun di atas meja makan. Mungkin ngambek gara-gara aku.

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Sayangnya yang kutemukan hanya sisa roti tadi pagi. Tak apalah, makan saja.

Seusai makan, terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu dari arah ruang tamu. Sepertinya ada yang datang.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ternyata Kakashi baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke?" katanya.

"Hn?" jawabku malas.

"Kemana Sakura? Kenapa makan siangnya belum siap?" keluh Kakashi. Sepertinya ia sama laparnya denganku.

"Tak ada makan siang. Sakura ngambek." kataku. Kakashi terlihat kecewa dengan jawabanku.

"Aku mengucapkan sesuatu tentang orangtuanya yang membuatnya tersinggung." jelasku seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Kakashi. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang keluarganya?" tanyaku.

Kakashi mengajakku duduk di kursi, untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat panjang.

"Begini..."

**Flashback...**

**Normal POV**

**Tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu...**

**Sebuah keluarga normal yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak perempuan yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Keluarga itu sedang menikmati waktu sorenya dengan bermain di halaman belakang rumah mereka.**

**Sang ayah sedang duduk santai di pinggir kolam renang. Sedangkan sang ibu berjalan mendekati anak gadisnya dengan membawa handuk di tangannya.**

**"Sakura, ini handuknya... Cepat keringkan tubuhmu. Ibu gak mau kamu sampai sakit." kata sang ibu.**

**Gadis bernama Sakura hanya menerima handuk dari tangan ibunya. Dan menggosok permukaan kulitnya hingga kering. Kemudian melilitkan handuk tersebut di pinggangnya.**

**Sakura tersenyum senang lalu mendekati ayahnya yang duduk tak jauh dari situ dengan berlari-lari kecil.**

**"Sakura, sini duduk dengan ayah..." panggil ayah Sakura. Sakura segera mengambil tempat yang disediakan ayahnya. Dengan diikuti ibu Sakura yang berdiri disamping mereka.**

**"Apa anak ayah yang cantik ini sudah punya pacar?" tanya ayah Sakura. Sakura hanya tertunduk malu mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya itu.**

**"B-belum yah, emangnya kenapa? Tumben ayah nanya yang begituan ke Sakura." jawab Sakura malu-malu.**

**"Kalau Sakura mau, ayah bisa mengenalkanmu sama anak rekan bisnis ayah." tawar sang ayah.**

**"Ayah jangan bercanda. Ini bukan jamannya lagi buat menjodohkan anak." tolak Sakura.**

**"Kami tak menjodohkanmu. Ayah cuma mau kau tidak salah pilih." kata sang ayah.**

**"Yasudahlah, Sakura mau berpakaian dulu. Sebentar lagi waktunya les piano." ucap Sakura kemudian berlari masuk kedalam rumah.**

oOo** skip time **oOo

**Semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura sudah berdiri depan pintu rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang les. Mengetuk pintu, memencet bel, namun tak seorangpun membukakan pintu itu untuknya.**

**'Apa lagi pada budek yah, kok gak ada yang dengar.' pikir Sakura. **

**-'**And girl you're my one love. My one heart. My one life sure. Let me tell you one time. I'ma tell you one time.**'- Terdengar lagu One Time-nya Justin Bieber yang jadi nada tanda sms di handphone milik Sakura.**

**Sakura merogoh tas yang dibawanya. Lalu mengambil handphone miliknya.**

**Di layarnya tertera pemberitahuan satu pesan masuk dari nomor ibunya. Sakura membaca pesan itu.**

-Ayahmu kena serangan jantung. Kami semua ada di -

**Sakura kaget setengah mati membaca sms itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari ke tengah jalan lalu menahan Taksi.**

**Butuh 15 menit perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan, Sakura terus berdoa untuk keselamatan ayahnya. Ia sama sekali belum siap ditinggal ayahnya.**

**Akhirnya taksi itupun berhenti. Berhenti di depan rumah sakit yang ditujunya.**

**Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu menyerahkannya pada supir tanpa memperdulikan kembaliannya.**

**Ia berlari keluar dari taksi. Memasuki pintu rumah sakit dan menuju meja resepsionis.**

**Sakura berlari menelusuri lorong yang telah ditunjukkan resepsionis. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang di tabraknya saat berlari.**

**Hingga menemukan ruangan yang dimaksudkan. Perasaan takut seketika menghampirinya ketika akan membuka pintu itu. Ia takut akan kabar yang akan didengarnya. Karena, dari luar ruangan saja ia dapat mendengar tangis ibunya.**

**Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dan melihat ibunya yang terduduk lemas di samping tempat tidur dengan tangisan yang belum reda. Sedangkan di atas tempat tidur hanya ada sesosok tubuh yang kini hanya tertutupi kain putih.**

**Sakura mengerti sekarang. Ternyata Tuhan sama sekali tak mendengar doanya. Ayahnya baru saja meninggalkannya dengan tanpa pamit. Meninggalkannya bersama ibunya.**

**Sakura tak dapat menangis. Air matanya seolah mengering. Yang dapat mengeluarkan air mata hanyalah hatinya. Ia masih belum dapat percaya dengan keadaan sebenarnya.**

**Ia masih berpikir apa mungkin ini hari ulang tahunnya, sehingga ayah dan ibunya kemudian mengejutkannya dengan meneriakkan 'kejutan' seperti tiap tahunnya. Tidak. Ia tidak berulangtahun hari ini.**

**Atau mungkin ini sebuah drama konyol yang akan dihentikan lalu diulang kembali oleh sutradara. Sehingga ayahnya dapat saja bangun lalu pura-pura mati lagi.**

**Sayangnya ini sebuah bukan drama, lelucon, maupun kejutan. Ayahnya memang benar-benar telah pergi.**

**Sakura tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap tak menangis agar ibunya tak bertambah sedih. Ia menangis tertahan.**

**Tuhan terlalu cepat mengambil ayahnya. **

**Ibu Sakura berlari keluar dari ruangan penuh kesedihan itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.**

**'Apa salah ayah? Apa salahku? Apa salah kami? Sehingga Kau menghukum keluarga kami seperti ini.' batin Sakura.**

**Suara hatinya memang sedang berantakan. Tapi ada suara yang lebih berisik dari itu. Suara orang-orang yang berteriak dari arah luar rumah sakit.**

**Sakura membuka jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Yang dia lihat hanya orang-orang rumah sakit yang sepertinya menonton sesuatu dari atas atap.**

**Sakura keluar dan memeriksa kehebohan apa yang sedang disaksikan mereka. **

**Ternyata itu bukan hiburan. Karena seseorang terlihat berusaha bunuh diri dengan melompat dari lantai teratas rumah sakit.**

**Seorang wanita yang berpostur dan berpakaian mirip dengan yang dipakai ibunya.**

**Mirip? Bukan! Itu memang ibu Sakura yang mencoba bunuh diri.**

**Sakura berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun terlambat, ibunya baru saja melompat menuju akhir hidupnya. **

**End of flashback.**

Sasuke's POV

"Jadi begitulah... Setelah kejadian itu Sakura diangkat menjadi anak oleh tuan Jiraiya." kata Kakashi.

"Belakangan Sakura baru tahu kalau ayahnya kena serangan jantung karena difitnah rekan kerjanya sendiri. Ayahnya dituduh menggelapkan uang perusahaan dan dilaporkan ke polisi." lanjut Kakashi.

'Jadi, itu sebabnya ia tersinggung ketika aku menyebut orang tuanya penjahat' pikirku.

"Ayahnya kena serangan jantung setelah mendengar hal itu dan meninggal. Diikuti ibunya yang tak sanggup menerima kenyataan dan bunuh diri."

"Hampir 1 tahun lebih Sakura depresi gara-gara itu. Hingga akhirnya ia dipindahkan kemari dan berangsur-angsur sembuh."

Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya. Sepertinya pergi mencari pengganjal perutnya.

Aku mendengarkan cerita Kakashi bak mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur. Siapa yang sangka Sakura memiliki pengalaman hidup sekeras itu.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah menghinanya kemarin. Selama ini aku terlalu memandangnya rendah. Apa lebih baik aku minta maaf saja yah?

Tapi bagaimana mengucapkannya? Bagaimana jika ia tak mau memaafkan aku?

Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf sama dia.

.

To be cont...

Ada yang aneh? Review....

Ada yang jelek? Review....

Ada yang kurang? Review....

Ada saran? Kritik? Maupun kripik? Review...

Intinya harus tetap review...


	5. Chapter 5 : Sasuke n Sakura lemon

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Pairing : **sasuxsaku, naruxhina,etc

.

oOo Let's Start oOo

Chapter 5 : Sasuke's Day

Sasuke POV

sebelumnya...

Aku jadi merasa bersalah menghinanya kemarin. Selama ini aku terlalu memandangnya rendah. Apa lebih baik aku minta maaf saja yah?

Tapi bagaimana mengucapkannya? Bagaimana jika ia tak mau memaafkan aku?

Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf sama dia.

Jika ada yang bilang minta maaf itu gampang, maka hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh untukku. Karena sampai sekarang, tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, aku sama sekali belum berani meminta maaf pada Sakura. Selama itu pula, Sakura sama sekali tak mau bertatap mata denganku.

Tapi untung saja ia tak mogok masak lagi. Mungkin ia hanya bersikap profesional dengan pekerjaannya. Sehingga kami semua tidak kelaparan lagi.

Sekarang sudah larut malam, tapi kantuk belum juga mendatangiku. Aku hanya duduk di atas kasur sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipodku. Sampai pintu kamarku terbuka, dan masuklah Naruto.

Ia melepas paksa headphone yang kugunakan dan membuatku kesal.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu! Apa kau yang mengambil Kyuubi?" tanyanya menyelidikiku.

"Maksudmu boneka rubah berwarna oranye itu?" tanyaku balik. Ia tampak sangat tersiksa tanpa boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Iya... Atau jangan-jangan kau yang mengambilnya?" tuduh Naruto padaku.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tak membutuhkan boneka dekil seperti itu." sangkalku.

Naruto kembali sibuk menggeleda kamar kami. Namun sayang, hasilnya nihil. Membuat berantakan kamar saja, sungguh merepotkan sekamar dengannya.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia duduk beristirahat di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Sepertinya belakangan ini, banyak kesialan menimpa rumah ini." kata Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Iya, tidak salah lagi. Kemarin saja Shikamaru juga kehilangan guling kesayangannya. Dan eyeshadow Gaara yang tiba-tiba tercampur cuka." Naruto menceritakannya dengan wajah serius.

"Dasar baka! Mana ada yang seperti itu.."

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan semua itu?" tanya Naruto. Aku berpikir sejenak.

Apa mungkin Sakura pelakunya? Waktu itu saja ia hampir mengurungku bersama kotoran ternak. Dan ia juga yang paling banyak kesempatan melakukannya. Apa tujuan Sakura sebenarnya?

Ya sudahlah, bukan urusanku. Yang penting dia tak menggangguku. Dan lagi aku masih berhutang satu maaf padanya.

"Bagaimana teme?" tanya Naruto masih penasaran. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Kyuubi dari cengkraman kesialan."

"Hn... Tidur sana..!" kataku. Kumatikan ipodku yang tak bisa kunikmati karena kehebohan Naruto. Lalu menghangatkan diri di dalam bungkusan selimut.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akupun terlelap dalam tidur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih manyun memikirkan boneka dekilnya.

oOo Skip Time oOo

Pagipun tiba. Aku bangun dengan terpaksa karena tamparan keras dari Naruto yang berusaha membangunkanku. Kemudian mandi lalu sarapan bersama yang lain.

Sama seperti hari kemarin, Sakura masih saja ngambek padaku. Dasar wanita.

Setelah sarapan, tugas memandikan kuda sudah menantiku. Kali ini Neji yang menjadi partner kerjaku.

Kami segera menuju kandang kuda. Ada sekitar 6 ekor yang harus kami mandikan, dua kuda putih dan lebihnya berwarna coklat. Banyak sekali. Menyebalkan.

Aku menuntun seekor kuda putih keluar dari kandang. Karena memang tempat kuda biasa dimandikan berada di samping kandang. Neji mengekor di belakangku dengan menuntun seekor kuda coklat.

Neji menyalakan pompa air hingga bak penampung yang berada di bawahnya penuh diisi air. Kemudian menyiram lalu menyikat bulu kuda hingga bersih.

Setelah kuda terakhir selesai dimandikan, aku segera bergegas mencari Sakura. Hari ini sudah waktunya aku minta maaf. Rasanya tak enak menyimpan rasa bersalah lebih lama lagi.

Aku berkeliling di perternakan. Biasanya Sakura berada disini sebelum jam makan siang.

Aku berjalan hingga ke area belakang peternakan. Daerah yang banyak ditanami bunga liar dan beberapa pohon. Sesuai dugaanku, Sakura ada disana sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon.

Ia duduk melamun dengan tangan melingkari kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Ia tampaknya tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. "Sakura.." panggilku sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

Ia menatap kearahku sejenak, kemudian membuang muka. Ia masih membenciku.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Mau menghinaku lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis. Jalur air mata masih membekas di pipinya.

Itu semua karena aku yang membuka kembali luka yang berusaha tidak diingatnya.

"Err- aku mau minta maaf atas ucapanku waktu itu." tuturku.

"..."

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya 'sedikit' terbawa emosi."

Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukanku. Kata-kataku sama sekali tak mempan padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tak hebat dalam berkata-kata.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau memaafkanku, itu hakmu."

Aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam. Yang penting aku sudah mencoba, walau masih tersisa rasa bersalah.

oOo Skip Time oOo

Hubunganku dengan Sakura sudah sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Saat makan malam, Sakura sudah mau menatap dan berbicara denganku walau masih dengan nada dingin.

Sekarangpun - seusai makan malam, Sakura mau duduk denganku sambil menonton TV. Sementara Kakashi, Naruto, dan yang lain sudah kembali kekamarnya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura ragu.

"Hn?"

"Soal yang tadi siang..., sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu." katanya.

"Baguslah... Makasih."

"Aku juga mau minta maaf karena hampir saja mencelakakanmu."

Aku jadi teringat perkataan Naruto malam itu. Tapi, kalau aku tanyakan sekarang malah akan merusak suasana. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya sekarang.

"Bukan masalah... Jangan dipikirkan."

Sakura terdiam, begitu pula aku. Kami sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Suasananya berubah jadi canggung.

Entah terhasut apa, yang kupirkan malah belahan dada Sakura yang terlihat dari celah tanktop merah muda yang dikenakannya.

Rasanya darahku seperti mengalir cepat kewajahku.

Mungkin karena penampilan Sakura yang hanya mengenakan tanktop merah muda dan celana pendek. Dan lagi bau parfum yang dikenakannya begitu tajam menusuk indera penciumanku.

Aku memandangi bola mata emerald miliknya. Dan sepertinya Sakura bisa mengartikan maksudku.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Aku memiringkan wajahku beberapa derajat agar dapat meraih bibirnya. Aroma mawar tercium jelas di hidungku. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 hingga tereleminasilah jarak antara kami. Belahan bibirnya yang lembut dan semerah cherry itu menyentuh bibirku.

Desah nafasnya terdengar indah dan begitu lembut menerpa wajahku. Dan disinilah waktu untuk mengfungsikan lidahku. Lidahku mulai menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, seolah meminta jalan agar dapat berkunjung ke sebelah.

Mengerti akan hal itu, Sakura memberi celah masuk untuk lidahku. Lidahku mulai menjelajahi mulut Sakura. Dan mendapat sambutan hangat oleh lidah Sakura.

Lidah kami beradu membuat gerakan yang singkron. Sementara tanganku meremas lembut tengkuk dan kepala belakang Sakura.

Entah seberapa banyak kami bertukar saliva. Kami hanya menikmati ciuman liar tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada hal lain.

Kami membentuk siklus ciuman yang teratur. Ciuman, lalu menyelipkan waktu untuk tarikan napas mengambil oksigen. Gumaman nikmat Sakura juga terdengar disetiap siklusnya.

Ciuman liar kami tak berhenti disitu. Aku tidak puas hanya dengan menari ataupun mengabsen gigi Sakura dengan lidahku. Perlahan tanganku mulai bergerak. Pertama, tanganku mulai bergerak menggelitik daerah belakang telinga Sakura berikut lehernya.

Bunyi kecupan bibir kami yang saling 'menghisap' seolah terdengar begitu indah di telinga. Dan Sakura-pun mulai mengeluarkan nada-nada desahan yang begitu menggoda.

Sakura menyisipkan tangannya kedalam bajuku dan meraba punggungku. Tangannya yang terasa hangat membelai permukaan kulitku. Aku menjambak pelan rambut belakang miliknya.

Ciumanku kini beralih. Mulai dari menjilati pipinya, lalu kedaerah sekitar telinga. "Kau sangat menggoda Sakura..." bisikku di telinganya.

Perjalanan lidahku kini turun kearah lehernya yang putih mulus. Kulelajahi hingga ke tengkuk dengan jilatan dan gigitan lembut. Perjalananku meninggalkan jejak berupa titik-titik merah di kulitnya.

Badannya yang merekat erat di badanku, membuatku bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Begitupun kurasakan payudaranya yang terasa empuk.

Sakura juga tak hanya diam. Selain tangan kanannya di punggungku, tangan kirinya meremas pelan kemaluanku yang masih dibungkus celana. Sungguh membuatnya makin tegang.

Aku sungguh tak tahan dengan kelakuan Sakura padaku. Aku hentikan aksi kami sesaat, kemudian menggendong Sakura kearah kamarnya. Karena tak mungkin kami melakukannya di kamarku dan disaksikan Naruto.

Sesampainya di kamar, tubuh itu kujatuhkan di atas kasur yang empuk. Lalu kemudian kulepaskan seluruh pakaian yang kukenakan hingga tak menyisakan sehelai benangpun melengket di tubuhku.

Sasuke-cilik milikku pun sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Kokoh bagai tiang. Rambut halusnya terawat dan tumbuh rapi.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Kemudian menggenggam kejantananku dan mengocoknya pelan. Sentuhan tangannya memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Wajah Sakura mendekati selangkanganku, kemudian perlahan menjilati kejantananku.

Sakura tengkurap diatas kasur sambil menikmati 'lolipop'. Ia mengulum sang Sasuke-cilik dengan sesekali mengocoknya. Membuatku seperti melayang. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan setiap sensasi yang diberikan padaku.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kuhentikan acara mengulum Sakura. Karena kurasakan klimaks yang akan menghampiriku. Aku tak mau kalah duluan sebelum pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

Aku membaringkan tubuh Sakura. Kemudian menelanjangi tubuh bagian atasnya. Hingga menampakkan buah dadanya dengan puting kecoklatan.

Segera kulahap benda empuk tersebut. Kusedot payudara Sakura dengan ganas. Sementara tanganku melepas pertahanan Sakura secara keseluruhan, menyisakan tubuh polos nan indah miliknya.

Puting Sakura sudah mengeras dan menegang bagai kelereng. Dan lagi kecupan-kecupan yang kuberikan meninggalkan bekas berupa tanda-tanda kemerahan. Sakura terdengar sangat menikmatinya dengan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan.

Badannya menggeliat kesana-kemari seperti cacing kepanasan ketika kutelusupkan tanganku kedalam celananya dan menyentuh sang miss.V. Mengelus dan menggelitik.

Ingin rasanya memakan saja benda kenyal menggemaskan yang ada di hadapanku. Meremas dan menjilatinya terasa tidak cukup.

Tanganku kini berusaha membuka celana yang dikenakannya. Cukup sulit dengan tidak merubah posisi kami sekarang. Tanganku terus berusaha menelanjanginya seutuhnya. Agak lama hingga celana berikut underwearnya bisa terlepas. Memang, semuanya menjadi mudah jika kau sudah begitu bernafsu.

Mulutku mengalihkan area serangnya. Turun dari dada menuju selangkangan Sakura. Yang tentunya harus meninggalkan kissmark di perutnya.

Mulutku akhirnya tiba di miss V milik Sakura. Kumainkan lidahku menyentuh bibir kemaluannya. Mencari titik yang mungkin dapat membuat Sakura benar-benar mabuk. Menyelipkan lidahku di antara sela-sela kemaluannya.

Tak hanya itu, jari-jari tanganku mulai bekerja mempermudah misiku. Jari tengahku mulai menggelitik permukaan lubang yang akan ku gali nanti. Untuk memperlancar jalannya, kumasukkan jariku kedalam lubang Sakura. Keluar masuk dengan mudahnya akibat cairan pelumas Sakura yang terus keluar.

Sementara lidahku memainkan klitoris Sakura hingga membuatnya tak berhenti mengerang. "Ahhh... Sah-ssukeh.." erangnya berulang-ulang. Begitu menggemaskannya ketika ia menyebut namaku. Memberiku semangat saja.

Jariku yang lainnya menanti gilirannya. Hingga kumasukkan jari telunjuk dan manis milikku ke dalam lubangnya. Alhasil, ada tiga jari yang bergerak zigzag membuka jalan untuk dilalui Sasuke-cilik nanti.

Setelah 15 menit mengerjainya, akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk barangku yang bekerja. Kusiapkan sang jantan dengan mengusapkan sedikit pelumas Sakura agar lebih mudah memasukkannya nanti.

Setelah persiapan usai. Kudekatkan Sasuke-cilik ke lubang milik Sakura. Perlahan menggesekkannya hanya di permukaannya saja. Lalu kemudian mulai memasukkannya ke dalam lubang. Terasa lebih sempit ternyata. Aku sedikit kecewa, ternyata bukan aku orang yang pertama menjamah Sakura. Karena Sakura sudah tidak perawan lagi.

Setelah sang jantan masuk seutuhnya, aku mendiamkannya sejenak agar Sakura lebih terbiasa. Karena bagaimanapun aku tahu kalau Sakura merasa kesakitan akibat perlakuanku. Untuk membantunya lebih santai, kuremas payudara kiri Sakura. Membuatnya mengerang kenikmatan lagi.

Setelah kurasa Sakura sudah siap. Ku gerakkan pinggulku maju mundur. Membuat batang milikku keluar masuk. Kutarik hingga tersisa kepala kejantananku di dalam, lalu menghentakkannya kedalam lagi.

Ada sekitar 20 menit aku melakukannya. Hingga kemudian kusuruh Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi nungging. Sementara aku memasukkan kejantananku dari belakang. Seperti anjing.

"Oh God... Ahhh yes, lebih cepat Saskey." ucap sakura sambil mendesah. Kupercepat Gerakan pinggulku sesuai keinginan Sakura. Posisi ini makin membakar nafsu kami.

Lima menit kemudian kurasakan otot vagina Sakura makin menggenggam erat kejantananku. Sepertinya ia akan mencapai klimaks.

Seperti dugaanku, Sakura mengerang keras diikuti keluarnya cairan kenikmatan miliknya. Dan sepertinya aku akan menyusul.

Segera kucabut kejantananku dari lubangnya, karena aku belum siap menjadi seorang ayah. Kukocok dengan cepat batang kemaluanku, hingga akhirnya -crot..crot...crot- mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang menyemprot mengenai kulit bokong Sakura dan sebagiannya lagi jatuh meresap ke seprai tempat tidur Sakura.

Kami berduapun akhirnya rubuh diatas kasur karena kelelahan.

=3.=3.=3.=3.=3.=3.=3

Normal POV

Didepan sebuah kamar, berdirilah beberapa orang lelaki. Mereka nampak memerhatikan sebuah tontonan dari celah pintu. Pintu kamar yang tak lain adalah kamar Sakura. Dan tentu saja mereka bukan menonton sesuatu yang pantas ditonton anak kecil.

"Ternyata si Sasuke hebat juga yah.." ucap si pengintip yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Bener.. Kirain tuh anak homo." kata Kiba yang ikutan nonton.

"Hah, ternyata cuma segitu saja. Merepotkan." komentar Shikamaru.

"Sedang ngapain kalian?" tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru terlonjak kaget karena kedatangan Kakashi. "Malam-malam gini kenapa belum tidur?"

"err.. Anoh.." jawab mereka serempak.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tampang sangar. Dan ketika melewati kamar Sakura, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada apa yang berada di dalam kamar, tepatnya di atas kasur.

"Hmm.. Habis mengintip rupanya." duga Kakashi tepat.

"Kalian ini... Harusnya... MEREKAM ADEGAN MEREKA!" kata Kakashi yang sukses membuat Naruto dkk ber-gubrak ria.

To be continue..

Hahahah,, mav buat keterlambatan updatenya... Hampir sebulan ga di-update...

Dan mohon mav krna chapter ini ga ada balasan bwt review..

Dan lagi q punya pengumuman bwat kalian para pecinta manga Naruto..

Daripada gak ada kerjaan di-Holiday kali ini, mending ngikutin kuis berhadiah di salah satu grup FB... Hadiahnya pulsa dan sekalian juga ngetes pengetahuan kalian tentang Naruto...

Nama grupnya

Naruto Evolution World [ NEW ]

nh linknya:

.?v=wall&gid=154361335317

bwat yg tertarik ikutan, tinggal daftar aja sama adminnya... disini juga kalian dapat memilih character bwat diperanin dalam grup..

event holidaynya akan dilaksanain dari tgal 1 sampai 11 Juli.. Buruan daftar..

(promosi mode: off)

jangan lupa REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 : ShikaTema

Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : SasuSaku NaruHina etc

o**0**o Lets Start o**0**o

"**Selamat datang di Festival Akatsuki tahunan**." Teriak salah seorang host berbaju hitam bermotif awan merah yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung. Rambutnya yang keperakan disisir rapi kebelakang dan tangannya yang selalu memegang semacam err- tasbih?

"**Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini Festival Akatsuki kembali diadakan, un. Kau tahu apa yang berbeda pada festival tahun ini, Hidan?" **Lanjut host lainnya yang memakai pakaian yang sama. Yang ini memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat mirip cewek—sebenarnya cowok—dengan iris mata kebiruan.

"**Benar sekali.. tahun ini sepertinya jauh lebih meriah daripada tahun kemarin yah, Dei." **Pandu kedua host tesebut, membuka festival tahunan yang setiap tahun diadakan oleh sebuah organisasi pemuda bernama akatsuki. Festival ini selalu ramai akan lomba-lomba yang tentu saja dengan hadiah yang sangat menarik. Banyak penduduk desa yang sangat berminat menjadi peserta lomba.

Ngomong-ngomong soal peserta, mari kita tengok ke bangku para peserta.

Pada baris pertama, ternyata sudah ada para pemeran utama kita, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara. Dan kemudian diikuti Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji. Bukan hanya mereka, di baris berikutnya juga ada Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Temari, lalu Tenten, Matsuri, dan juga Tayuya. Kemudian diikuti beberapa peserta lain yang cuma sebagai figuran di fict ini.

Bagaimana mereka bisa mendaftar dalam lomba? Mari kita simak bersama-sama…

**[Flashback : On]**

Seperti siang-siang yang biasanya, para peternak kita sedang menikmati masakan buatan Sakura sebagai makan siang. Mereka makan dengan lahapnya demi tercapainya kepuasan perut. Namun yang berbeda adalah masakah siang ini lebih terlihat special dibanding yang kemarin-kemarin. Dari menunya saja sudah sangat berbeda. Dari yang kemarin telor ceplok, hari ini menjadi ayam panggang. Kakashi memang menyuruh Sakura masak istimewa hari ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Shikamaru di sela-sela makannya. Insting seorang Shikamaru memang sulit dikelabui. Ia sudah tahu ada maksud terselubung di balik ayam panggang. Sedangkan orang yang disinggung hanya memasan seringai di balik maskernya [yang tentu saja hanya author yang bisa lihat.]

"Hahaha.. ketahuan juga yah." Kakashi tertawa garing. Ia memang sengaja memberi makan siang special ini buat sogokan. "Baiklah, aku cuma ingin minta tolong hal kecil saja pada kalian." Kata Kakashi menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya sebentar. Begitupun yang lain, ikut menghentikan makannya dan mendengar dengan seksama.

"Aku cuma…"

"Cuma…"

"Cuma…"

"Anu… Itu.."

-BUGHHH- Tiba-tiba Naruto melayangkan sekop yang entah darimana ia dapat ke wajah Kakashi.

"iya iya… aku cuma ingin kalian mengikuti festival akatsuki tahun ini. Dan tentu saja harus menang." Kata Kakashi –sangat—memaksa dengan mata hitam membesar dan berkilat-kilat pula. Sementara yang lain hanya membuang muka tak peduli lalu melanjutkan makan nikmatnya.

"oh ayolah anak-anak.. kalian bisa sekalian istirahat dari pekerjaan di peternakan," bujuk Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Kata Naruto dan Kiba hampir bersaman. Sementara yang lain masih tampak tak perduli sama sekali. 'mendingan tidur di kandang kuda.' Kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

'Kalau begini terus, rencana b terpaksa dilakukan.' Pikir Kakashi. Ia memang sudah memikirkan segala persiapannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus membuat mereka ikut serta. "Naruto dan Kiba saja yah… Kalian berempat bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi sekedar memastikan dan tentu saja hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pekerjaan Naruto dan Kiba untuk satu minggu kedepan keserahkan pada kalian berempat." Kata Kakashi. Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa terkikik geli dengan pernyataan Kakashi, sementara empat lainnya seketika menghentikan makan mereka dan menatap Kakashi tak percaya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, sepertinya menyenangkan bisa ikutan." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba. 'Menambah pekerjan tentu lebih mereptkan.' Pikir Shikamaru.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kau ada benarnya, aku juga ikut." Kata Neji ikut-ikutan. Sementara kedua orang yang masih belum berubah pikiran nampak berpikir. Karena dengan posisi mereka sekarang yaitu 4 berbanding 2, tentu saja pekerjaan mereka akan bertambah lagi.

"Gaara, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian tidak mau kan, mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka?" Kata Kakashi dengan memasang mata licik. "Baiklah.. kami juga ikut." Kata mereka bersamaan.

**[Flashback : Off]**

Sementara untuk para gadis, tentu saja mereka ikut hanya untuk tujuan mereka pribadi. Ada yang bertujuan mengerjai Naruto dkk, ada yang ingin dekat-dekat salah seorang dari keenam cowok keren tersebut, da nada pula yang sekedar ikut-ikutan.

"Untuk lomba yang pertama akan dipandu oleh Mas Kisame." Pandu Hidan memulai lomba yang pertama. Pemandu lomba pertama menerima microphone. Pria dengan wajah ke-hiu-an dengan gigi taring yang berlebihan jumlahnya. "Selamat pagi para hadirin sekalian. Saya akan menjelaskan lomba pertama yang akan diadakan."

"Gampang saja, lomba pertama adalah lomba memancing. Caranya, cukup memancing ikan di sungai selama 3 jam. Peserta dengan berat hasil pancing terbesar adalah pemenangnya. Dan lagi, karena jumlah peserta yang terlalu banyak dan jumah perahu yang tidak mencukupi, maka satu perahu akan ditempati oleh 2 orang yang akan dipilih secara acak." Jelas Kisame panjang lebar.

Deidara naik keatas panggung dengan membawa selembar kertas yang sepertinya berisi hasil pembagian perahu. Sementara para peserta menatap dengan penasaran. "Oke, berikut pembagian kelompoknya."

"Pada perahu pertama, Naruto dan Hinata. Kedua, Temari dan Shikamaru. Lalu Sasuke dan kiba. Tenten dan Neji. Sakura dan Ino. Gaara dan Matsuri. Kemudian Tayuya dan…" dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. –Author malas nulis—

O**0**O skip time O**0**O

Perahu kayu yang mengapung perlahan mengikuti arus pelan. Perahu tersebut sudah memuat dua orang diatasnya. Seorang wanita pirang yang dikuncir empat dan pria berambut hitam yang tidak henti-hentinya menguap. Temari dan Shikamaru.

Mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan dalam satu perahu oleh Author. Tapi dalam satu perahu bukan berarti mereka akan bekerja sama. Menentukan di sungai bagian mana mereka akan memancing saja, mereka harus berdebat dulu. Dan tentu saja, diakhiri pengakuan kalah oleh Shikamaru. Jadilah, mereka memancing disini, tempat pilihan Temari, di sekitar jembatan gantung yang menghubungkan sisi jembatan.

"Hoammmmmm… membosankan sekali, tak satupun ikan yang mau memakan umpanku." Keluh Shikamaru entah pada siapa, dan entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mengeluh. Saking seringnya ia mengeluh, Temari yang berada di dekatnyapun sampai bosan juga mendengar keluhannya itu.

"Sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang mau memakan umpanmu jika kau saja tidak bersemangat dan kerjanya hanya mengeluh saja." kata Temari.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai nasehatmu jika kau bisa lebih baik dariku.. Kaupun belum menangkap satupun kan? Dasar wanita…" balas Shikamaru. Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas, karena apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar. Sejak lomba ini dimulai, tak satupun ikan yang tersangkut di umpannya.

Shikamaru meregangkan badannya sejenak. Tertahan pada posisi duduk agak lama membuat otot-ototnya terasa kaku. Sementara Temari hanya menggerakkan lehernya dengan maksud yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Memancing memang membutuhkan kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Berbeda dengan memancing di pasar ikan, yang tinggal mengeluarkan uang sebagai umpan.

Temari yang duduk membelakangi Shikamaru merasakan tubuh—yang tak lain adalah tubuh Shikamaru—sedang bersandar pada punggungnya. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, tapi lama kelamaan hal itu mengganggunya juga, Shikamru tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Hei, berhenti bersandar padaku." Kata Temari sambil menggoyangkan punggungnya pelan. Sedangkan Shikamaru sama sekali tak menggubris. "Hei, kepala nanas, menyingkir dariku." Temari yang menyingkirkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Shikamaru terjatuh menyentuh lantai perahu.

"Pantas saja tak menjawab.. dasar tukang tidur." Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia heran mengapa ada orang yang bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk tidur dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan memang kalian harus percaya bahwa hanya Shikamaru yang bisa.

Temari hanya memandang wajah Shikamaru dalam diam. Matanya terfokus pada garis-garis kontur wajah Shikamaru. Melihat hidungnya yang mancung, serta lekukan-lekukan bibirnya yang merah. Juga kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia nampak tak se-menjengkelkanngnya yang mancung, serta lekukan-lekukan bibirnya yang merah. juga isa mengambil kesempatan untuk tidur dalam kondisi seper keenam sepupunya. Kecuali berbagai keluhan-keluhan yang biasa dilontarkannya, yang membuat orang lain ingin mengeluh juga.

Temari nampak sangat menikmati saat-saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak bosan menatap wajah pria tukang tidur itu. Hiburan kala menunggu umpan termakan, pikir Temari.

Saking seriusnya ia menikmati tontonan tersebut, ia tidak menyadari kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Shikamaru yang mendapati wajah Temari yang masih menatapnya hanya bisa berkata, "Menatapnya jangan sampai jatuh cinta…"

"Eh..!" Temari yang tersadar akibat ucapan Shikamaru, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dengan tindakannya barusan. 'Jatuh cinta…? Yang benar saja..' benak Temari.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tidur kilatnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tersadar sejak terlepas dari punggung Temari. Ia mengusap kepala belakangnya yang terbentur kayu dasar perahu. Baru saja ia ingin meraih kembali pancingnya yang ia tinggal dalam keadaan berdiri, ternyata pancing Temari tersangkut sesuatu dan Temari kesulitan menarik kembali kailnya.

Shikamaru membantu Temari menarik pancingnya. Tanpa sengaja kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Temari yang sedang berusaha menarik hasil tangkapannya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga bisa merasakan ritme nafas mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka merona merah seketika. Tidak biasanya seorang Temari ataupun Shikamaru berdekatan dengan lawan jenis seperti ini. Bahkan Shikamaru tak pernah sama sekali merencanakan hal seperti ini. Dengan mata yang masih saling bertaut, mereka menarik pancing sekuat tenaga, dengan tetap menggulung roll benang. Mereka menarik pancing dengan tanpa melihat kedepan, hanya melihat kedalam mata satu sama lain. Tak satupun dari mereka takut akan tenggelam dalam pesona satu sama lain.

Mereka kembali tersadar setelah kail mereka mulai terangkat dari permukaan air. Ikan bersisik keabuan dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Kesabaran mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. "Akhirnya dapat satu ekor juga…" kata Temari sambil melepas ikan dari pancing.

"Beratnya tidak seberapa, jangan puas dulu kalau mau menang." Shikamaru membantu Temari membuka box tempat ikan hasil tangkapan mereka akan disimpan. "Ayo, pasang umpan lagi.." kata Shikamaru setelah ikan pertama mereka memasuki box.

Kali ini berbeda, Shikamaru dengan ikhlas memasangkan umpan pada pancing milik Temari. Tidak biasanya seorang Shikamaru mau merepotkan dirinya untuk membantu seseorang, apalagi wanita. Sementara Temari hanya memasang senyum termanis miliknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada penolongnya.

Sesaat kemudian mereka kembali duduk di dalam perahu dengan posisi saling membelakangi dan punggung yang saling menempel dengan mesranya, dan kali ini tentu saja keduanya merasa nyaman.

Kita tinggalkan dulu hubungan mereka yang makin dekat, dan menengok ke perahu sebelah…

Perahu no. 4 sedang berada pada posisi yang baik sekarang. Perahu itu berhenti pada bagian sungai berarus sedang. Tak jauh di sebelah kanan perahu, terdapat batu besar berlumut dan beberapa bunga teratai.

Di dalam perahu sudah ada pria berambut panjang kecoklatan dengan mata lavender bersama wanita beriris mata coklat senada dengan warna rambutnya yang dicepol dua.

Keduanya sedang menatap penuh harap pada umpan mereka. Tak satupun terlihat santai, mereka serius. Bahkan disekitar mereka terdapat aura-aura persaingan yang sangat hebat. Sejak awal mereka memulai, mereka saling menunjukkan kemampuan memancingnya. Box ikan mereka saja sudah hampir penuh.

"Aku dapat lagi…" teriak mereka bersamaan. Keduanya berbalik dan saling menatap penuh kesal. Tak ada yang mendahului yang lain, mereka memiliki kemampuan dan keberuntungan pemancing yang seimbang.

"Kau hanya beruntung saja.. biasanya ikan pancinganku jauh lebih besar dari punyamu." Pamer Tenten. "Ck, dasar pemula… jangan banyak bicara, kau tidak ditakdirkan lebih baik dariku." Tantang Neji. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

Perahu no. 1…

Tak jauh dari perahu NejiTen, perahu no.1 juga sedang berhenti di tengah sungai. Perahu milik Naruto dan Hinata. Berbeda dari dua perahu sebelumnya, penghuni perahu ini tidak duduk saling membelakangi, tetapi saling berdampingan. Naruto duduk di samping Hinata.

Ikan yang mereka dapat memang belum seberapa, tidak sebanding dengan punya NejiTen. Mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengobrol berdua. Bahkan tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka saling bertautan sejak tadi. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Hinata tak berhenti merona.

"Wajahmu merah sejak tadi. Apa kau demam, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Hinata hanya menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang memastikan jawaban Hinata, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata kenapa-napa.

Bukan membaik, warna wajah Hinata malah semakin merah akibat tindakan Naruto. Hinata merasa nyaman dengan perhatian yang diberikan Naruto.

O**0**o Skip Time o**0**O

Waktu yang diberikan panitia akhirnya habis juga. Semua perahu kini sudah kembali pada posisi awal mereka memulai lomba. Para peserta menyerahkan box yang berisi ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Ikan-ikan tersebut akan segera ditimbang beratnya oleh juri. Sementara para peserta hanya bisa menunggu proses yang akan dilakukan juri.

Naruto dan Kiba sudah harap-harap cemas menanti kepastian juri. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara bersikap tidak peduli sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur di kursinya, dengan kepalanya yang tersandar di bahu orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Temari.

Akhirnya lelaki berwajah mirip hiu tadi, naik ke atas pangung. Yang tentunya dilengkapi dengan kertas hasil penilaian juri. "Baiklah para peserta dan penonton, hasil penilaian kami sudah keluar. Sekarang saatnya aku umumkan."

Setelah lima menit bertele-tele di atas panggung, akhirnya hasil penilaian telah dibacakan. Yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh NejiTen, lalu NaruHina di posisi kedua, dan SasuKiba sebagai juara tiga. sementara peserta lain hanya bisa pasrah karena tak mendapatkan poin di babak awal pertandingan. tapi tenang saja, babak selanjutnya masih bakal berlanjut.

TBC

.

Maaf update lama,, ada gangguan teknis soalnya…! N Thanks masih tetap baca fict ini… n mav lagi kalau hasilnya kurang mamuaskan… pokoknya review biar kesalahannya bisa aku perbaiki..

Kalau ada yang kapan fict ini selesai,, mngkin tinggal beberapa chapter lagi..! yang penting readers tetap setia dan review…

.

Review..

Review..

Jangan sampe tinggalkan fict ini tanpa jejak… ayo review!


	7. Chapter 7: I need them and I love Sakura

**Haloooooo! Mohon besar untuk para reader sekalian atas keterlambatan update yang sangat berlebihan. Saya harap masih ada reader yang mau membaca fict ini. Dan satu lagi permohonan maaf, yaitu atas kesalahan penulisan pada chapter sebelumnya, saya juga bingung kenapa bisa begitu, padahal data aslinya tidak begitu. Mungkin kesalahan pada saat upload… **

**Ya sudahlah… yang penting sekarang saya sudah update dan melunasi satu lagi utang saya.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**100 Million Love**

**Chapter 7**

Matahari begitu bersemangat pagi ini. Tergambar dari pancaran sinarnya yang tegas dan terang saat ini. Menyinari mereka yang membutuhkan sinarnya. Menyinari para manusia yang sedang berkumpul pagi ini, untuk melanjutkan festival akatsuki.

Sejak memulai festival dua hari lalu, sudah banyak lomba-lomba yang dilewati para peserta. Seperti lomba memancing, lomba berkuda, lomba memerah susu sapi dan masih banyak lagi. Dalam tiap lomba ada saja kerjaan geng Sakura untuk mengisengi keenam calon miliarder itu.

Para peserta saling menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing dalam tiap bidang. Dan hari ini, mereka akan mengakhiri rangkaian lomba, dengan lomba yang terakhir.

Segala poin yang didapatkan pada lomba sebelumnya akan digandakan dua kali lipat jika memenangkan lomba kali ini. Jadi, semua peserta masih berkemungkinan untuk menang, atau setidaknya masuk tiga besar.

Sampai saat ini, peringkat pertama dengan poin tertinggi adalah Tenten yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba lalu yang lain-lain. Selisih poin mereka tak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar satu atau dua poin saja.

"Untuk lomba berikutnya, akan dipandu oleh Tobi. Silahkan un!" Deidara mempersilahkan salah satu temannya dalam akatsuki untuk mengambil alih lomba terakhir ini. Seseorang dengan topeng berbentuk pusaran tampak naik keatas panggung.

"Terima kasih senior Deidara. Lomba terakhir ini dinamakan Labirin's way. Seperti namanya, lomba ini akan diadakan di dalam labirin. Para peserta harus menemukan sebuah piala yang sudah dipersiapkan panitia di dalam labirin. Piala itu terletak tepat di sisi lain jalan masuk. Jadi, menemukan piala berarti menemukan jalan keluar."

"Para peserta akan diberikan sebuah gelang yang berfungsi sebagai alat pelacak. Jadi, para peserta yang ingin menyerah cukup menyalakan gelang itu. Berikutnya, kami sebagai panitia akan menjemput anda." Kata Tobi menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Dan berikutnya, para peserta sudah tiba di lahan tempat labirin berada. Labirin tersebut memiliki luas sekitar 100x100 meter, dinding labirin terbuat dari tanaman—entah apa namanya—yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk dinding setinggi dua meter. Jarak antar dinding tak begitu besar, hanya menyisakan sekitar satu meter lebih sebagai jalan.

Para peserta kini telah bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Mereka memasuki labirin sesuai urutan poin mulai dari yang tertinggi.

.

=====(^^)=====

Sasuke POV

Kini giliranku untuk memasuki labirin ini. Tenten yang poinnya lebih tinggi telah masuk lebih dulu dariku. Aku mulai memasuki mulut labirin dengan perlahan. Tiap jalan yang kulewati berusaha aku ingat sedetail mungkin. Walaupun jalannya selalu terlihat sama, aku selalu mencari perbedaan yang bisa kujadikan tanda kalau aku telah melewati jalan ini. Tersesat akan menjadikan semuanya kacau.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah tinggi. Entah sudah berapa jam aku berkeliling di dalam sini. Aku bukannya tersesat, karena aku sudah menandai tiap jalan yang aku lewati. Disetiap belokan, aku beri tanda dengan mematahkan batang tanaman dinding labirin. Hanya saja, labirin ini memiliki jalan yang begitu bercabang sehingga membuatku bingung.

Aku memperlambat langkahku, samar-samar aku seperti mendengar suara wanita yang mengaduh kesakitan. Kuhentikan langkahku untuk memastikan. Suaranya memang betul ada dan disekitar sini. Kutajamkan pendengaranku, suaranya berasal dari arah depan. Kuikuti asal suara itu. Suara itu sepertinya sudah tidak asing bagiku.

Ternyata benar. Itu suara Sakura. Ia terduduk di tanah dengan wajah kesakitan. Lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sepertinya robek karena teriris sesuatu. Aku berlari mengahampirinya yang berada sekitar lima meter dari hadapanku.

Ia menatapku ketika tiba di dekatnya. Ia masih saja meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang terjadi?" kataku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatir.

"Aku…hanya terjatuh tadi." Jawabnya. Aku menatap lututnya yang terluka. Cairan merah kental itu terus saja mngalir dari sana. Membuatku jadi panik saja.

Kuraih lengan baju yang kini aku kenakan. Aku tarik paksa hingga robek. Dengan segera, kulilitkan kain tersebut pada lutut Sakura agar menahan pendarahan lukanya. Tidak bisa kubayangkan kalau Sakura mati kehabisan darah. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.'Sasuke jangan konyol.' Berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Aku berjongkok membelakangi Sakura. Menawarkan punggungku sebagai tumpangan sementara Sakura. Aku tahu keadaannya sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk dia berjalan apalagi keluar dari labirin dan melanjutkan permainan ini.

Sakura sempat ragu dan berpikir agak lama sebelum akhirnya ia menerima bantuanku. Sekarang ia bersandar di punggungku. Aku berdiri menopang tubuhnya lalu kemudian mulai berjalan. Aku mempercepat langkahku demi Sakura. Ia membutuhkan penanganan medis sekarang.

"Perlahan saja Sasuke, nanti kau kelelahan." Kata Sakura padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku pelan-pelan jika kau membutuhkan bantuan segera. Dasar bodoh.

"Kau harus mendapatkan pengobatan secepatnya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ini hanya luka ringan." Kata-kata Sakura sepertinya ada benarnya. Pendarahannya juga berhenti oleh pertolongan kecil tadi.

"Hn." Kuperlambat langkahku sesuai kemauannya. Yang terpenting dia merasa senang dan nyaman saat ini saja sepertinya sudah cukup. Lagipula seperti yang dikatakannya, luka itu hanya luka ringan.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau mau menerima tantangan yang diberikan Jiraiya-sama?" pertanyaan Sakura sepertinya agak susah untuk aku jawab. Karena aku sendiri bingung kenapa mau menuruti perkataan orang tua itu. Apa karena uang? Entahlah.

"Entahlah." Hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Bagaimana jika kau gagal?"

"Aku sama sekali tak memikirkan itu, yang terpenting sekarang hanya menjalankan perintah Opa saja."

"Seharusnya kau merencanakan hidupmu selanjutnya. Jangan bergantung dari Jiraiya-sama saja. Lupakan menang atau kalah, hidupmu selanjutnya bagaimana? Apa akan tetap bersama sepupu-sepupumu?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Sakura membuatku kesulitan dalam menjawabnya. Aku sama sekali tak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan mereka, termasuk Kakashi dan Sakura sendiri. Bertemu mereka setiap hari, makan di meja yang sama dan bekerja bersama sudah membuatku merasa terikat dengan mereka. Lagipula aku sudah merasa kami adalah sebuah keluarga. Bagaimana selanjutnya sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku.

Sakura masih menunggu jawabanku. Jawaban yang masih menjadi tanda tanya besar. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Dan aku harap waktu akan memberi kami kesempatan bersama yang lebih lama.

"Aku hanya berharap bisa bersama kalian lebih lama." Kataku. Sakura mempererat pelukannya padaku. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahuku.

"Aku juga berharap hal yang sama. Bisa bersama kalian. Bisa bersamamu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

Jatungku berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendengarnya. Mungkin salah satu alasanku betah bersama mereka adalah karena Sakura. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Apalagi setelah 'kejadian' itu. Rasanya sudah seperti memilikinya seutuhnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura tertidur di dalam gendonganku. Sementara aku terus berjalan.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang saat kami menemukan jalan keluar. Melalui jalan itu, aku hanya menemukan tempat piala yang kosong. Sepertinya sudah ada yang tiba lebih dulu dari kami. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Yang penting aku bisa bersama wanita merah muda ini saja sudah cukup membuatku merasa menang.

Aku membawa Sakura menuju ruang panitia. Panitia sudah menyiapkan klinik medis disan untuk berjaga-jaga adanya kecelakaan kecil seperti yang dialami Sakura. Sakura sama sekali belum tersadar dari tidur siangnya.

Disana kami disambut oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga sebagai jepitan. Melihat keadaan Sakura, ia segera mengambil kotak obat setelah membaringkan tubuh Sakura pada tempat tidur yang tersedia disana.

.

=====(^^)=====

Normal POV

Sekarang tiba waktunya mengumumkan hasil dari lomba terakhir ini. Sudah sangat jelas, Naruto yang pertama kali menemukan piala mendapatkan poin tertinggi saat ini.

Setelah mengakumulasikan seluruh poin dari rangkaian lomba, pemenang Akatsuki's Festival tahun ini adalah Naruto ,yang kemudian disusul Tenten dan Sasuke sebagai juara kedua dan ketiga.

"Baiklah. Dengan diumumkannya hasil lomba, maka berakhirlah rangkaian acara Akatsuki's Festival tahun ini. Tapi tenang saja, kami akan kembali tahun depan." Kata Hidan sebagai host.

"Belum berakhir, un. Karena malam ini kami akan mengadakan pesta sebagai penutup dari acara tahun ini un. Seluruh peserta dan warga bisa datang. Jadi, semua harus hadir un." Kata Deidara.

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba bingung karena tidak melihat kehadiran Sasuke saat pengumuman hasil. Begitu pula dengan Temari dkk yang tidak melihat Sakura.

Mereka semua hanya berlari menuju ke klinik ketika Deidara memberitahukan berita terlukanya Sakura. Mereka semua khawatir akan keadaan teman mereka itu. Walaupun mereka sering berdebat dan saling mengerjai satu sama lain, mereka tetap saja peduli.

Yang pasti, mereka sudah menentukan target siapa yang akan menemani mereka menghadiri pesta malam ini.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga, un. Buat para readers, maaf beribu maaf—lagi—atas kecelakaan di chapter sebelumnya. Dan juga atas keterlambatan updatenya.**

**Saya sadar akan resiko membuat fict yang multichapter, yaitu utang untuk terus update cepat. Tapi saya hanya bekerja atas mood dan imajinasi saya. Jadi, kalau keduanya lagi gangguan maka akan berdampak pada fict saya.**

**Tapi tenang saja, karena sepertinya fict ini akan berakhir di chapter depan—sepertinya. Pokoknya gak bakal lama lagi deh. Utang saya juga bakalan lunas sama para readers.**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih atas semua review kawan-kawan sekalian. Benar-benar membangun dan mendorong saya agar tetap berkarya. Apalagi untuk para readers or reviewer yang nge-fave dan nge-follow cerita ini. Pokoknya, I love u all.**

**Jangan bosan untuk read n review cerita ini maupun cerita saya yang lainnya. Thanks.**

**Review Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: The Party**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah aula besar yang berada di tengah taman yang biasanya sepi, kini dipenuhi orang. Di tempat itu kini sebuah pesta sedang berlangsung. Pesta sebagai penutup dari rangkaian acara Festival Akatsuki tahun ini. Festival setahun sekali.

Seluruh peserta, panitia, maupun tamu undangan lainnya memenuhi ruangan itu. Ruangan yang semula biasa-biasa saja dipermak sedemikian rupa hingga tampak jauh berbeda. Sebuah bola berkilau besar tergantung di tengah ruangan. Berputar memantulkan sejuta kilau warna dari lampu berwarna disekitarnya. Tengah ruangan dibiarkan kosong sebagai lantai dansa. Sebuah panggung sudah terhias berhadapan lansung dengan pintu masuk.

Dipojok ruangan, seorang pemuda sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Di tangan pemuda itu sudah ada gelas berisi soft-drink yang diteguknya sesekali. Pemuda itu Sasuke. Ia sedang menyingkir sebentar dari keramaian dan kehebohan pesta itu.

'Kalau bukan dipaksa Kakashi, aku tidak akan mau ke tempat terkutuk ini.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang nyaman berada di tempat keramaian. Apalagi pesta macam ini.

Sasuke yang sudah menyingkirpun masih belum bisa mendapatkan ketenganannya. Sejak tadi, orang-orang terus saja mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Bahkan ada yang terus memelototinya seperti ingin memangsanya. Entah itu wanita atau pria.

Jangan salahkan orang-orang itu. Mereka atau siapapun pasti akan tertarik dengan aura pemuda itu. Apalagi dengan penampilannya sekarang. Jas formal berwarna hitam, ditambah kemeja dalaman berwarna kebiruan. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja menghindari keramaian." Kata seseorang yang baru saja duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau juga menghindarkan." Kata Sasuke datar. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu kalau yang berbicara dengannya saat ini adalah Shikamaru.

"Tidak juga, aku cuma jengkel dengan musik yang kelewat berisik ini. " kata Shikamaru sambil melongarkan ikatan dasinya. Tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, ia pun berpenampilan formal kali ini. "…membuatku tidak bisa tidur saja."

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru. Ia sudah tidak heran lagi dengan 'kelebihan' sepupunya yang satu ini. Bisa tidur kapan dan dimana saja.

Sasuke mengambil tegukan terakhirnya dan gelas itu akhirnya kosong kecuali butiran es kecil disana. baik Sasuke maupun Shikamaru tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mereka lebih memilih hening yang membuat mereka nyaman seperti ini.

"Sasuke!" panggil sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara indah dari Sakura. Sasuke segera menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sesuatu yang indah. Sakura dengan gaun hijau tua minimalis sedang mendekat kearahnya. Mata emeraldnya bersinar hangat senada dengan waran gaunnya. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai indah dengan sebuah jepitan kecil perak menghias disana.

"Kau tidak berdansa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap kedalam mata indah Sakura. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan menatap mata itu. Tanpa basa-basi atau sedikit pun kata, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang mengantung bebas di sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian menariknya menuju ke tengah ruangan.

Sakura yang bingung dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke itu segera menepis halus genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke yang mengerti akan kebingungan Sakura, memegang lengan atas Sakura kemudian berjalan turun hingga menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Bersediakah berdansa bersamaku, ma'am?" kata Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut punggung tangan Sakura.

Sakura seketika merona mendengar suara lembut Sasuke. Untung saja gemerlap lampu menutupi semuanya. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Sakura memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Dan mereka pun kembali berjalan ke lantai dansa. Banyak mata yang menatap iri kepada pasangan ini. Mereka tampak begitu serasi.

Sesampainya mereka ditengah, musik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lambat dan mengalir indah. Tepat untuk sebuah dansa romantis. Semua orang seketika mencari pasangan untuk berdansa. Tak jauh dari mereka juga sudah turut bergabung, Naruto bersama Hinata, Tenten bersama Neji, bahkan Shikamaru juga sudah berdansa dengan Temari. Gaara dan Kiba tak terlihat.

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat, sementara tangan yang satunya melingkar di pinggang langsing milik Sakura. Alunan musik seolah mengalir mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuh mereka. Ke kiri, ke kanan lalu berputar.

Selama berdansa mata Sasuke dan Sakura tak saling lepas memandang. Mereka seolah hanyut kedalam mata satu sama lain. Setiap sentuhan yang Sakura dapat dari Sasuke seperti memberi getaran-getaran halus menuju jantungnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan waktu terasa terhenti untuk mereka sendiri…

.

"Kau mau aku ambilkan minum?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang beristirahat. Mereka sedang duduk di tempat Sasuke sebelum berdansa. Sebenarnya tak satu pun diantara mereka yang merasa lelah setelah berdansa, malah serasa tidak mau berhenti. Hanya saja, lagu romantis tadi sudah berganti dengan yang lebih cepat iramanya.

"Jika kau tak keberatan saja." Kata Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sasuke berdiri tanpa aba-aba. "Hn. Tentu saja tidak keberatan" katanya lalu berjalan menuju meja saji.

Pesta semakin meriah ketika malam semakin larut. Sebuah pesta untuk kawasan ini memang termasuk hal yang langka. Di peternakan atau tempat sekitarnya memang dipenuhi oleh penduduk yang workaholic. Tak ayal jika pesta tahunan ini menjadi 'balas dendam'. Biasanya pesta ini bisa menjadi pesta semalam suntuk.

Sasuke mengambil dua gelas soft-drink dari meja saji. Kemudian berbalik untuk menyerahkannya pada Sakura saat seseorang menabraknya dan sukses menumpahkan minuman itu ke tubuh dan pakaiannya. "…Hei, kau tak punya mata atau bagaimana?" kata Sasuke kesal. Ia membersihkan bajunya dari minuman berwarna itu dengan sapuan tangannya.

"Maaf… aku terburu-buru dan tidak melihatmu." Suara orang yang menabraknya.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada pemuda itu. Yah, pemuda… tampaknya pemuda itu masih sebaya dengan Sasuke. Postur tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Sasuke, mulai tinggi, warna kulit, dan lainnya. Rambut hitam lurus membingkai wajahnya.

'Setidaknya model rambutnya berbeda.' Pikir Sasuke yang mengamati persamaan di antara mereka. '…dan lagi, aku tidak mungkin tersenyum aneh sepertinya.' Tambahnya.

Sasuke berjalan memutar arah menuju toilet tanpa menghiraukan pemuda tadi. Ia harus membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia tidak mungkin menemui Sakura dengan pakaian kotor, berantakan dan basah seperti ini.

"Sialan." Kesal Sasuke. Ia masih berusaha membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor dengan bantuan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel. Setidaknya usahanya tidak sia-sia, nodanya sudah berkurang walau masih bersisa.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia kembali ke meja saji untuk mengganti dua gelas yang tadi tumpah. Lalu mengantarkannya untuk Sakura. Sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf untuk waktu yang begitu lama untuk sekedar mengambil minuman.

"Sakura, ini minu…" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. Seketika kesal memenuhi hatinya. Ia melihat Sakura duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda. Ia sedang meminum minuman yang sepertinya diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Dan parahnya, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang tadi menabraknya.

"Sasuke, kenapa lama seka-"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak membutuhkannya." Potong Sasuke. Tak memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke berjalan berbalik dari hadapan mereka setelah meneguk habis dua gelas minuman yang dibawanya. Dan pesta sudah berakhir baginya…

.

Matahari menelusup masuk melalui kusen jendela sebuah kamar dan sukses membuat sang pemilk kamar terbangun akibat sinarnya yang menyilaukan.

Sasuke perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Menggosokkan jarinya disana, hingga matanya merasa telah beradaptasi dengan penerangan di kamarnya. Kemudian bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya langsung mengarah ke jam dinding. Tidak biasanya ia bangun sesiang ini. Apalagi, suasana kamar saat ini sudah kosong. Bahkan Naruto –yang biasanya paling telat—sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya.

Pikirannya kembali berputar ke peristiwa semalam. Perlahan terkumpul, hingga ia berhasil mengingat semuanya lagi. 'Ah, pesta semalam…' ia mengingat setiap detail pesta itu. Detail waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Sakura. Dan berakhir dengan kekacauan yang di akibatkan pria brengsek yang menabraknya semalam.

Sasuke terus menebak-nebak siapa pria itu. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di tengah pesta, padahal seingat Sasuke, pria itu bukanlah salah satu peserta. Bagaimana bisa pria itu dengan kebetulan—atau bukan—menabrak dan menumpahkan minuman di pakaiannya. Dan lagi berakhir dengan bagaimana bisa pria itu mengenal dan mengobrol akrab dengan Sakura.

'Menyebalkan.' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Bosan dengan pikiran-pikirannya, Sasuke melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk memulai aktivitas paginya. Mandi…

Ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia baru tersadar, kalau semalam ia lupa berganti pakaian ke piama, dan semalaman tidur dengan pakaian pestanya. Kemudian meraih handuk yang tergantung di jemuran dan melilitkannya di sekeliling pinggangnya, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Guyuran air dingin langsung menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Terutama pikirannya yang sempat sedikit tidak waras. Ia kemudian tersadar, bagaimana bisa ia merasa tidak enak hati begini hanya gara-gara Sakura mengobrol dengan pria asing. Emangnya apa hubungannya dengan Sakura. Merekakan hanya berteman. Walau memang, mereka telah pernah melakukan 'kau-tahu-apa', mereka sama sekali belum jadian secara resmi. Dan Sasuke rasa, 'peristiwa' malam itu hanya karena terbawa suasana.

Sasuke meremas pelan rambutnya karena frustasi. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Mana mungkin ia keluar menemui Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mana mungkin juga ia keluar dengan pura-pura marah pada Sakura, sementara ia tidak mungkin tidak makan seharian.

Sasuke harus mengakui kalau semalam ia memang merasa err-cemburu. Ia merasa tidak rela jika Sakura menatap mata onyx pria lain, kecuali punyanya. Ia tidak rela jika Sakura memperdengarkan suara indahnya kecuali padanya. Ia tidak rela, orang lain menyentuh sedikitpun kulit Sakura. Sakura miliknya. –ralat, Sakura sebentar lagi menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat. Ia telah mantap dengan keputusannya. Secepatnya ia akan menembak Sakura, karena dengan begitu Sakura resmi jadi pacarnya dan ia berhak marah jika Sakura dekat dengan pria lain. Lagipula, ia juga yakin Sakura juga suka padanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Sasuke…

.

Sasuke menjalani pekerjaan sehari-harinya dengan lebih bersemangat hari ini. Bukan karena sarapan special dari Sakura pagi tadi, tapi lebih kepada pemasaknya. Sikap Sakura tetap biasa kepadanya, tidak marah atau merasa bersalah padanya. Walau terlihat canggung saat bertukar "selamat pagi." Sasuke senang dengan sikap Sakura, karena dengan begitu akan lebih mudah dalam proses 'penembakan'. Hanya tinggal mencari waktu yang tepat.

Hari ini, begitu ada kesempatan, Sasuke akan segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura…

Itulah kenapa Sasuke merasa lebih ringan dan bersemangat dalam pekerjaannya di peternakan pagi ini. Ia tidak risih atau ragu atau takut untuk misinya itu. Tidak untuk pria se-pede Sasuke. Ia yakin Sakura akan menerimanya.

Saat makan siang tiba, Sasuke sudah siap kembali ke rumah untuk makan siang dan bertemu Sakura tentunya. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak tadi. Ia terlalu bersemangat untuk sekedar mengangkut jerami untuk makan ayam, dan memerah susu sapi. Semua selesai dengan cepat dan tuntas.

Sasuke sampai di rumah lebih dulu, disusul Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Hari ini tak ada yang makan siang di luar rumah. Semua karena Kakashi yang meminta. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin disampaikan Kakashi pada mereka. Sesuatu yang penting. Sasuke berharap kali ini bukan permintaan yang aneh-aneh lagi, seperti menjadi peserta festival lainnya. Mudah-mudahan…

Sakura menyajikan menu makan siang kami hari ini, setelah kami telah selesai mencuci tangan dan duduk di meja makan. Semua lengkap.

Sasuke menikmati makan siangnya dengan biasa. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke Sakura. Dan tak jarang mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik kemudian keduanya tertunduk lagi. Penghuni meja makan yang lain hanya menikmati tingkah aneh dan penuh cinta ala remaja. Dan Sasuke atau Sakura sama sekali tak merasa risih akan tingkah mereka itu.

"Ehm- Saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian.!" Kata Kakashi memulai perbincangan. Yang lain mulai menghentikan suapan mereka.

"Sebenarnya, ini sesuatu yang penting karena perintah langsung dari Tuan Jiraiya."

Kakashi memberi jeda, sementara yang lain mulai saling melempar pandang penasaran dan bingung. Sudah lama Opa mereka itu tidak menginformasikan sesuatu. Pastinya yang satu ini pasti sesuatu yang penting.

"Tuan Jiraiya, baru memberitahukan kalau ada seorang cucunya lagi selain kalian. Dan sebentar lagi akan bergabung disini, dan ikut dalam tantangan 100 M itu." Kata Kakashi, sukses membuat yang lain terkejut dan melongo.

Sasuke dan lima lainnya juga Sakura, tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa masih ada sepupu mereka lagi yang masih ketinggalan dan baru bergabung setelah mereka hampir menjalani masa-masa tantangan selama tiga bulan. Yang benar saja, dimana adilnya?

"Kenapa dia baru bergabung sekarang?" tanya Neji dingin. Nada bicarnya datar, namun semua yang mendengar pasti bisa merasa kekesalan dan kemarahan di dalamnya. Sama seperti yang lain.

"Bukan karena, tidak adil atau apa. Cucu yang satu ini sedikit sulit dilacak oleh Tuan Jiraiya. Ia berhasil ditemukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ayahnya memang sempat tinggal di Itali, dan disanalah ia ditemukan." Kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

Neji dan yang lain masih berusaha mencerna semua penjelasan Kakashi. Lebih tepatnya, berusaha menerima alasan yang dijelaskan Kakashi. Mereka tetap saja merasa ini tidak adil. Masa kerja mereka tidak sama dengan 'orang itu' dan mereka menerima bagian harta yang sama.

"Ini perintah langsung dari Tuan Jiraiya, dan siang ini juga pemuda ini akan datang." Ujar Kakashi menutup penjelasannya dan melanjutkan makan lagi.

Sekarang nafsu makan Sasuke, dan yang lain hilang seketika. Semua sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di piring mereka. Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka kurang lebih sama. Mengenai 'pendatang baru' itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, bel rumah berbunyi…

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membukanya. Sementara yang lain mengamati dengan sedikit menuggu penasaran. Penasaran dengan pendatang baru itu.

Cukup lama Sakura pergi jika hanya untuk membukakan pintu saja. Sasuke dan yang lain sempat mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Sayangnya hanya terdengar samar-samar dari ruang ini.

Suara langkah terdengar mendekati ruang makan. Dan masuklah Sakura dan seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut hitam lurus sebahu, yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan tas olahraga yang tertenteng di punggungnya.

Pemuda yang sudah dikenal Sakura dan tidak asing lagi untuk Sasuke…

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjatuhkan sendoknya—saking kagetnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, dan perasaannya jadi tidak enak. 'Kenapa harus dia?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. "Kau—" kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam. Alih-alih membalas tatapan tajam, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pada seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sai—"

**To be continue…**

**A/N**

**Maafkan saya… #sujud-sujud. Saya baru update sekarang setelah hampir dua bulan menelantarkan fict ini. Bukan apa-apa, seharusnya saya sudah—hampir—mengupdatenya dari bulan lalu, tapi ada kendala berupa hilangnya file ini dari Lappie saya, dan sekarang masih menjadi misteri kemana file itu #plak, jadi saya harus membuat ulang… #alasan**

**Dan mengenai tamatnya kapan, sepertinya harus saya tunda, karena fict ini saya lihat masih banyak konflik yang bisa diangkat. Dan lagi masalah update, readers harus bisa memaklumi karena tidak seluruh bagian bumi di selimuti jaringan internet.**

**Yasudah, dan maaf sekali lagi. Untuk itu saya akan mengupdate chapter selanjutnya—yang sebenarnya sudah saya ketik—secepatnya. Tinggal menunggu review dari para readers. Saya ragu, apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Atau mungkin malah sudah pada lupa sama ff ini. Atau mungkin malah sudah pada lupa sama saya. #pundung**

**Saya sudah banyak omong nh. Akhir kata, REVIEW please! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Ucapan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para reviewers yang sudah setia membaca dan mereview chap kemarin dan sebelum-sebelumnya. Juga tentu saja kepada pembaca lainnya yang hanya sekedar membaca tapi sangat berarti untukku. Special thanks for: **Li Qiu Lollipop, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Windy Haruchiwa-chan, Miss FAVORITE, Akera Raikatuji, Thia2rh, 4ntk4-chan, Risda wuff yu **dan para reviewers yang tidak **LOG IN **untuk reviewnya di chapter kemarin.

Oh ya, satu lagi pemberitahuan, untuk sementara Lemon-nya di tunda—mungkin di menjelang chapter akhir lagi baru ada—karena akan focus ke jalan cerita dulu. Dan akan lebih focus juga pada pair utama, jadi request untuk pair lain akan saya –maaf—abaikan. Saya harap readers sekalian bisa maklum. Mungkin untuk pair lain akan saya sisipkan nanti sebagai Side-Story.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: The New Member**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjatuhkan sendoknya—saking kagetnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, dan perasaannya jadi tidak enak. 'Kenapa harus dia?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. "Kau—" kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam. Alih-alih membalas tatapan tajam, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pada seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sai—"

Pemuda bernama Sai tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa berbaur dengan keenam pemuda lainnya ditambah Kakashi dan Sakura—yang memang sudah ia kenal lebih dulu. Walau sedikit mengalami kendala dengan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sai juga heran mengapa Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya, walaupun tidak dipungkiri bahwa Gaara dan Neji juga bersikap dingin padanya, tetapi Sasuke saja yang mengumbar hawa permusuhan padanya. Karena keterbatasan jumlah kamar, Sai harus berbagi ruangan bersama Kakashi. Karena tidak mungkin ia berbagi kamar dengan Sakura.

.

Sehabis sarapan, Sai memulai hari pertama ia bekerja di peternakan. Tak seenteng yang ia bayangkan, Sai harus menggiring sekitar lima puluhan ekor sapi untuk merumput. Pekerjaan yang biasanya dikerjakan tiga orang itu harus ia kerjakan sendiri. Mungkin ini bentuk keadilan Kakashi pada keenam pemuda lainnnya yang sudah lebih dulu bekerja disini.

Dan setelah pekerjaannya selesai setelah hampir tiga jam, Sai pada akhirnya tepar sendiri di lapangan berumput. Keningnya penuh dengan peluh, matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya tidur terlentang di atas rumput.

"Kalau bukan karena orang itu, aku tidak akan mau bekerja seperti ini. Lebih cepat aku mulai, maka lebih cepat juga semuanya selesai." Bisik Sai.

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan berbau kotoran ayam ini. Di tangannya sudah tergantung keranjang kawat berisi telur-telur ayam. Jumlahnya tidak lebih baik dari panen sebelumnya. Mungkin bukan musim bertelur yang baik untuk para ternak berkotek itu. Atau mungkin pengaruh peternaknya yang buruk. Entahlah. Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan hal macam itu.

Mood Sasuke tidak lebih baik dari tadi pagi ataupun kemarin. Karena lagi-lagi ia harus bertatap muka dengan pendatang baru itu. Bukan maksud Sasuke mencari musuh dengan—yang katanya—sepupunya itu. Tapi, mengingat begitu mudahnya ia akrab dengan Sakura, membuat Sasuke kalang kabut juga. Akrab disini bukan akrab yang ditunjukkan Naruto, Kiba atau yang lainnya pada Sakura. Sikap Sai lebih ke arah aku-sainganmu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan mengalah pada siapapun, itu bukan sifatnya. Termasuk dalam hal menggaet wanita, wanita yang disukainya. Sakura. Entah sejak kapan, tapi ia tahu perasaannya sendiri. Ini berbeda dari perasaannya pada wanita manapun. Sudahlah, kalau dibahas tidak akan ada habisnya. Pokoknya begitulah perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti di bawah pohon. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada batang besar pohon itu. Perutnya memang sudah beraksi minta makan sejak tadi. Tapi, rasanya begitu malas untuk pulang dan menyantap masakan Sakura. Kau tahu, semuanya karena ia malas bertatap muka lagi dengan Sai. 'Bikin naik darah saja.' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang meniup dedaunan menimbulkan suara-suara gesekan ringan. Ototnya terasa rileks seketika begitu angin menyapu kulitnya. Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian menggantinya dengan udara baru yang lebih segar. Bernafas yang manusiawi.

Bukan berarti selama ini ia bernafas dengan tidak manusiawi. Namun, ini kali pertama ia merasa seperti terbebas dari beban-bebannya yang menguap bersama helaan nafasnya.

Sasuke hampir saja tertidur jikalau seseorang tidak menepuk pipinya pelan dan membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya. Ia menatap gadis itu, tepat di mata emeraldnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke membenarkan posisinya. Ia duduk tegak tanpa bersandar pada pohon. Bergeser sedikit untuk memberi Sakura tempat untuk duduk.

Sakura meletakkan kantong yang dibawanya di atas pangkuan Sasuke, kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke dan berkata, "Maaf aku membangunkanmu."

Melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah, membuat Sasuke mengulum bibirnya menahan agar tidak tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, aku belum tertidur sebenarnya. Hanya 'hampir'." Katanya setelah keinginannya untuk tertawa berkurang.

Sakura makin memerah dengan tingkah pemuda di sampingnya. Ia mendengus keras hingga Sasuke bersikap normal lagi. "Bagus… Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau sekarang adalah jam makan siang."

"Aku sedang malas…" kata Sasuke datar. Ia sempat melihat gurat kecewa di mata emerald Sakura. Membuat suasana antara keduanya diam sejenak.

"Apa masakanku seburuk itu, sampai kau malas memakannya?" kata Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk. Sasuke tahu, Ia baru saja menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berkata: "Bukan maksudku seperti itu, sungguh—hanya saja aku malas ke rumah." Untuk mengobati kecewa pada Sakura akibat perkataannya tadi.

Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar pembelaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak betul-betul kecewa. Ia hanya ingin menguji pemuda itu. "Syukurlah. Sudah kuduga, untung saja aku sudah membawa ini untukmu." Sakura mengambil kantong yang tadi belum digubris Sasuke. Ia melepas simpul ikatannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan putih dari sana.

Ia meletakkan kotak itu di pangkuannya, lalu membuka tutupnya. Di dalamnya sudah tersusun rapi roti isi siap santap buatannya untuk Sasuke. Ia sudah mengira, kalau Sasuke tidak akan kembali untuk makan siang di rumah. Jadi, setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk para penghuni lain, ia menyiapkan roti isi khusus untuk Sasuke dan mengantarkannya kemari.

Sasuke mengamati sejenak kegiatan Sakura. "Ini untukmu. Makanlah!" Sasuke menerima saja roti isi dari tangan Sakura. Kemudian dengan perlahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Terasa tawar di awal makanan itu menyentuh lidah Sasuke. Tapi, setelah mengunyahlah baru rasa enak itu mendominasi lidahnya.

Entah karena kadar tomat dalam roti isi itu, atau karena memang tangan Sakura berbakat dalam hal masak-memasak. Mungkin keduanya. Sasuke mengambil roti isinya yang kedua dan mulai memakannya lagi. Nafsu makannya menigkat drastis.

Sakura mengamati sesi makan siang Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja ikut makan bersama Sasuke jika saja ia tidak makan lebih dulu tadi. Walau hanya dengan beberapa suap nasi dan sup, itu cukup membuatnya kenyang. Tahulah, mengurangi-intensitas-makanan-untuk-meraih-tubuh-ideal ala remaja putri jaman sekarang.

Sakura sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke begitu menghayati makannya. Rasa bangga sedikit menelusup kedalam hatinya melihat Sasuke menyukai masakannya. Dan di beberapa saat Sasuke justru terlihat seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak makan sejak kemarin. Tapi tetap saja membuat Sakura geli.

Sasuke menyudahi makannya ketika kotak makanan Sakura sudah kosong melompong. Hanya tersisa remah-remah roti, sementara yang lainnya sudah tercerna dalam tubuhnya. Ia heran dengan tatapan Sakura yang terpaku padanya, bukannya tidak suka, tetapi terasa aneh saja baginya.

Sakura tersadar begitu Sasuke menjentikkan jari di depan mukanya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan cepat dan tentu saja berakhir dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Sakura berdehem, lalu "Apa karena Sai?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya , sembari memainkan kelopak daun kering di tangannya. "Hn. Aku tidak bisa tidak naik darah kalau melihatnya." Tulang daun itu sudah retak di dalam genggamannya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala mencoba mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Dan seketika itu pula perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menguasai pikirannya. Ia ragu untuk berkata, "Umm—Soal kejadian di pesta—aku minta maaf." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatap mata emerald itu dan menangkap rasa bersalah Sakura disana. Sebenarnya, setelah ia memikirkannya lagi, semua kejadian itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Sakura. Malahan lebih cenderung disebabkan olehnya.

Menghentikan acara romatis mereka, membiarkan Sakura menunggu lama dan kehausan, serta bagian terakhir yang membuatnya meninggalkan Sakura di pesta tanpa pamit dengan baik. "Tidak—seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saat itu juga. Kalau bukan melihat wajah Sasuke yang super-duper serius seperti itu, mungkin saja Sakura akan kelepasan dan tertawa lepas. Jadilah, Sakura dengan wajah merah padam—bukan malu—dan tangan tertahan di mulut dan di perut untuk menahan tawanya.

Membuat Sasuke tambah bingung dengan sikap Sakura itu.

"Oh ayolah, ini terlalu mellow. Cukup acara minta maafnya." Kata Sakura meredakan geli yang sempat menjadi-jadi beberapa saat lalu itu."Bagaimana roti isinya? Kau tahu, aku menambahkan lebih banyak tomat sampai menghabiskan persediaan tomat di kulkas untuk minggu ini." Kata Sakura mengalihkan perhatian.

Sasuke mendengus. Satu lagi hari teraneh dalam hidupnya. Tapi menyenangkan. "Bukannya masakanmu memang selalu enak?" Sasuke menyeringai. Berbicara santai dan akrab—penuh godaan—bersama Sakura.

"Jangan menggodaku." Kata Sakura sambil menjitak manja kepala Sasuke.

Aku tidak sedang menggodamu—kau tahu, karena itulah aku menyukaimu. Kau calon istri yang ideal. Cantik. Pintar masak, dan—" oh God, jangan lupa masukkan ini ke dalam daftar sikap Out Of Character seorang Sasuke yang pernah author buat.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Kau menggombal, seperti bukan Sasuke saja."

.

Pekerjaan di peternakan hari ini lebih cepat selesai dari biasanya. Di sore hari seperti ini, Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah bisa menikmati waktu senggang masing-masing. Untuk Sasuke, ia lebih memilih duduk santai di halaman belakang rumah utama dengan beralaskan rumput.

Bersantai ala Sasuke memang cukup dengan waktu tenang saja. Rasanya begitu damai…

"Err—Sasuke!" panggil seseorang yang berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berkaos oblong berwarna hitam dan celana jeans semata kaki. Sasuke yang menengok mengecek seketika membuang muka kesal. Sai menghampirinya.

Alih-alih menjawab panggilan Sai, Sasuke malah beranggap Sai tidak ada disana. Sampai pemuda itu duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hn. Apa maumu?" kata Sasuke datar.

Sai tersenyum—entah tulus atau tidak. "Kau ini! Tidak ramah sekali padaku." Katanya sambil mendecak pura-pura kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke cepat dan tepat membuat Sai tertular kesal dengan sikapnya.

Sai terlihat lebih serius sekarang, walau sesekali malah tersenyum—atau menyeringai. "Oh ayolah. Aku baru disini dan membutuhkan banyak bimbingan." Katanya berdalih.

Sasuke tidak merasa perlu untuk meladeni Sai. Moodnya mendadak buruk setiap berada di dekat Sai dalam radius lima—tidak, sepuluh meter. Sasuke menghela nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa bermaksud mengurangi kekesalannya. "Jangan bertele-tele. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Sai tersenyum lagi. Ia berkata: "Tidak salahkan jika aku berbincang santai sebentar dengan sepupuku," dengan entengnya. Membuat Sasuke lebih kesal lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa santai jika kau di dekatku."

Sai menyerah, ia tidak bisa bermanis-manis seperti ini terus pada sepupunya yang satu ini jika Sasuke saja terus menatapnya dengan tatapan enyahlah-kau-dari-sini. "Terserah kau saja. Apa karena aku menumpahkan minuman waktu itu, kau jadi benci padaku?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Jika tidak ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi, cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa puas jika kau tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku dengan baik." Sai berdecak kesal entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia menyerah. Ia berniat cepat-cepat pergi dari sana dan membuat waktu santai untuknya sendiri.

Sebelum ia beranjak terlalu jauh, Sai berbalik sebentar dan berkata: "Kalau kau marah karena itu, aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya di bajumu. Lagipula kau yang menabrakku."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekedarnya.

"—dan maaf juga mengenai Sakura." Kata Sai ketika sudah berjalan agak jauh hingga terdengar hanya sebagai bisikan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Bukan untuk makan, karena mereka sudah menikmati makan malam lepas empat jam yang lalu. Mereka belum ngantuk dan jadilah mereka bersantai sedikit sambil bermain kartu. Tidak semua, minus Shikamaru yang berbaring di sofa, dan Gaara yang membaca buku –entah apa—di kursinya.

"—Hei tunggu, harusnya sekarang giliranku." Kata Naruto dengan setengah berteriak.

"Dasar idiot, kau baru saja menurunkan yang itu." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik kartu yang baru saja Naruto turunkan ke meja makan—yang merangkap menjadi arena. Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku." Kiba melirik sebentar jajaran kartu di tangannya. Kemudian memilih yang tepat sebelum meletakkan—setengah membanting—kartu itu ke atas tumpukan kartu di meja. "—bagaimana dengan yang itu. Sedikit lagi, maka aku jadi pemenangnya."

"Oke, Neji ini giliranmu." Kata Naruto tidak sabar. "Berikutnya kau Sasuke." Kata Naruto setelah Neji menurunkan kartunya.

"Kau berisik—diamlah sedikit." Protes Sasuke yang merasa terganggu konsentrasinya. Naruto memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kartuku habis."

"Aku juga." Kata Sasuke, kemudian disusul Neji pada putaran berikutnya. Kartu di tangan mereka sudah tak bersisa setelah menurunkan yang terakhir.

"Haah, ini juga kartu terakhirku Naruto. Sekali lagi kau kalah." Kiba menyusul.

"Ah, sial. Kalian pasti main curang!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba segera mencelupkan jari mereka kedalam botol, dan membuat jari-jari mereka terbungkus bubuk putih tepung. Kemudian menggoreskannya ke wajah Naruto yang memang sudah coreng-moreng. Menambah bukti kekalahan Naruto sepanjang permainan.

"Aku berhenti. Sepertinya aku saja yang dari tadi kena coret terus." Keluh Naruto.

Naruto melumuri telapak tangannya dengan tepung yang sama kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Kiba secara spontan. Kiba yang terlambat menyadari mengerang kesal dengan tindakan Naruto. Berniat membalas, Kiba mengambil botol tepung yang setengah tertutup dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghindar dari botol yang melayang ke arahnya. Sialnya, tutup botol terlepas di udara dan tepung terhembur bebas mengenai penghuni ruang makan itu. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang sebelumnya tidak ikut campur malah bermandikan tepung dan menyebabkan mereka semua bersin massal.

Naruto pucat, Kiba keringat dingin. Empat pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Aura gelap memenuhi ruangan. Langkah demi langkah, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Neji mendekat ke arah mereka.

Dan detik berikutnya, ruang makan sudah berubah menjadi arena perang tepung…

.

"Hentikan! Aku lelah." Ujar Sasuke sambil merebahkan diri di sofa. Dikuti Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, lalu Naruto.

"Iya—aku setuju. Permainan ini menguras semua tenagaku. Bikin lapar saja." Kata Naruto mengiyakan. Wajah berpeluh berlapis tepung, membuat lengket dan seperti udang siap goreng. Berkeringat di tengah malam, entah baik untuk kesehatan.

Dan kegiatan berisik di tengah malam ternyata mengganggu orang yang sedang beristirahat malam di kamarnya. Sai membuka pintu kamarnya yang juga kamar Kakashi, dan bergabung dalam ruang makan.

"Hei! Kau dari mana saja? Kau ketinggalan acara senang-senang." Ujar Naruto dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan. Rambut pirangnya berubah putih karena tepung. Kulit karamelnya juga sudah tidak berbeda jauh dengan kulit Gaara maupun Sasuke.

Sai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok ruangan yang—super—berantakan. "Kalau melihat kekacauan disini, sepertinya aku tidak berminat." Sai menguap dan matanya berair. Kalau bukan karena keributan ini, mungkin mimpi indahnya tidak akan tersabotase seperti ini. "—jam berapa sekarang?"

Neji memandang jam tangannya yang sudah tak tampak jarumnya karena tepung. Ia meniup dan tepungnya beterbangan di udara. Kemudian berkata: "Lima menit lagi tengah malam."

"Apa Sakura sudah kembali?" tanya Sai, sambil menatap keenam pasang mata di sana.

Semuanya diam dengan tampang bingung. Seolah beberapa kata dari Sai begitu berat dicerna otak mereka. "—Sakura? Memangnya dia kemana jam segini?" tanya balik Kiba memecah keheningan sesaat di antara mereka.

"Setelah makan malam dia keluar entah kemana? Lho, memangnya dia belum kembali?" tanya Sai—lagi. Dan jadilah adegan saling lontar pertanyaan. Tak ada yang menjawab karena tak ada yang tahu menahu perihal ini.

"Aku ngantuk jadi langsung kembali setelah makan malam. Seharusnya kalian yang lebih tahu, kalian berada disini sejak tadi kan?" kata Sai mulai terlihat panik. Sepertinya keinginannya untuk tidur sudah hilang saat itu juga.

Sasuke beranjak dengan cepat dari tempatnya. Kemudian melangkah cepat ke arah kamar yang diketahuinya adalah kamar Sakura. Tanpa ketukan atau salam, ia meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya, kemudian mendorongnya hingga terbuka penuh. Dan tak ada siapa pun disana, sang pemilik kamar pun tidak terlihat di manapun di dalam kamar itu. Hanya ada tempat tidur kosong yang rapi, selimutnya terlipat tanda tak digunakan sejak tadi pagi.

"Ia tidak ada di kamarnya. Kakashi juga tidak ada!" kata Sasuke panik mengabari ke enam sepupunya yang berkumpul di ruang tadi.

"Kalau Kakashi memang ada urusan. Sudah pergi sejak sore tadi, makanya ia tidak ikut makan malam." Kata Sai yang memang sekamar dengan Kakashi.

Sai dan Sasuke bertemu pandang. Mereka bertahan sejenak seolah salin berkomunikasi melalui tatapan. Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang hampir serempak, mereka melangkah ke pintu depan berniat keluar dan mencari Sakura.

"—Kalian, tunggu!" kata Neji mencengkram lengan Sasuke. "Kalian akan melanggar peraturan kalau pergi sekarang. Ingat peraturan No.8—Semua calon milyuner harus berada di dalam rumah dari tengah malam hingga pagi." Jelas Neji mengingat kembali isi buku tebal tempo hari.

"Terserah!" kata Sasuke dan Sai kompak. Kemudian berlari menembus pintu depan dan menembus angin malam.

**To be continue…**

**A/N **

**Yah, tak ada banyak kata-kata dariku, mungkin hanya ucapan terima kasih untuk seluruh reviewers dan readers sekalian. *bagi-bagi roti isi buatan Sakura.**


End file.
